A Reunion To Remember
by Soonersgirl86
Summary: 15 years after the war Percy and Annabeth are living a normal life and have two kids.When Hermes drops by a invite to a reunion at camp halfblood,the truth comes out,old feuds are forgotten,new love is found,and even new life.Be nice.OOC/fullness at times
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

I walk in the front door of my amazing house…that just so happened to be designed by my amazing wife. Who just so happened to be waiting for me by the door.

"Hey Annabeth how was your day?" I said before kissing her.

When I tried pulling away, she put her arms around my neck so I wasn't going anywhere. She was kissing me vary passionately. I was a little surprised at first, thinking _Wow either she had a really good day or she had a really crappy one. _But I was quick to return the kiss.

We stayed that way for Aphrodite only knows how long before we herd someone clearing there through. Annabeth still had her arms around my neck but turned her head to see who it was. I did the same thing. I looked over to see my 11 year-old daughter Maddison, standing there tapping her toe and arms crossed. "What? Is it a crime to kiss your mother after a long day at work?"

She made a face that was practically speaking for its self saying 'Are you kidding me'.

"In front of your children, yes!"

Annabeth and I shared a secret glance. Then she asked, "Oh really?"

Maddison looked like she was pretending to think for a minuet. I though _Gods she so much like Annabeth. _After she was done 'thinking' about it she said, "Yeah, pretty much!"

"So what would you do if we started making out in front of you?" I asked.

"I don't know…probably run away to grandma's house."

I asked "Which grandma?"

"Grandma Sally. I can't run away to Olympus now can I …why?"

I smirked "Just wanted to know what you would do before I did this" I turned back to Annabeth and started making out with her she smiled against my lips. Then started kissing my back with just as much intensity.

I cracked one eye open to see what Maddison was doing. She had her mouth hung open and her eyes wide. Like she couldn't believe we were doing this in front of her. Just then I saw a flash of black and blond hair. I knew it was Josh coming down the hall. I could see he was playing his DS so he wasn't looking up at the moment. So I put my attention back into kissing Annabeth.

All of the sudden we hear a loud noise. Something that was a mix of a scream and someone saying something that sounded like 'eww'.

We finally broke apart and looked at our children. I already knew who made what noise.

Maddison screamed and Josh was saying eww.

I looked over at Annabeth and couldn't help but start laughing. "Well we could have done worse! That's how little number three came to be!" I said while putting my hand on Annabeth's slightly swollen stomach.

That got me a slap in the back of the head from Annabeth, a "Dad that's grosses, I don't want to know about that" from Maddison, and a very confused look from Josh.

I just started laughing and shrugged.

I kept laughing until I herd my stomach grail. "So Annabeth whats for dinner?"

"Well I got a special mail delivery today…from Hermes."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what did it say?"

"Well it was an invite to a reunion for all the people who served the war. And it's this weekend. So I figured that since its Friday and the kids have a long weekend, we could drive up there tonight and be there by dinner time tonight!"

My eyes lit up just thinking about going back to camp. Being able to sword fight, ride Blackjack, sit on the beach late at night under that stars with Annabeth, and not to mention being able to see Grover, Juniper and there little five year son Jason, Chiron, and Mrs.O'Lary!

"You know it Wise Girl! Let's go pack!" I said before I ran up the stairs.

**Annabeth's POV**

I laughed at my husbands' childish behavior. But I understand why he is acting this way. Believe me I'm acting the same way but only on the inside.

"Mommy do you think that Megan will be there?" asked Josh. We all knew that he had a crush on a girl about his age named Megan who was a daughter of Apollo.

I smiled at my son, "I don't know but if you hurry and pack we might get there early enough for you to look for her before dinner."

His stormy grey eyes lit up and said "Yes mama!" I ran a hand through black hair that had blond highlights in it and said "Alright now go pack."

He ran up the stairs with suck excitement. I though _just like his father in so many ways._

I sighed to my self knowing that he is growing up so fast. He has the brains and maturity level of a thirteen year old. But mostly he acts just like every other 8 year old boy who enjoys pestering his sister. Well its better that he has that then his fathers brains. After all I don't call him Seaweed Brain for nothing.

I was about to head up stairs and help my boys pack since I had packed earlier today knowing that we would head up tonight if I gave Percy the option. When I heard Maddison plop down on the couch and sigh. So I walked over to her and sat on the arm of the couch and asked "Maddi, honey, you ok?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine." She said half heartedly.

"Maddi, I'm your mother, and I know when you're lying to me. So do you want to tell me whats really wrong?" I said in my best motherly voice.

She hung her head "Before I do…Dose dad and Clarisse still have a little grudge match going on?" I laughed at the memory.

_Flash Back _

_I was on half blood hill relaxing working on some of Daedalus' laptop. I normally would have been off sword fighting with Percy or doing archery with some of my half siblings but since I'm pregnant. Percy had to go teach classes so he teamed up with Malcolm, Chiron, Grover, and even my mother just to make shore I would take it easy and not put my self and the baby in danger. _

"_Annabeth! Where the HADES is your NO GOOD HUBAND?"_

_I look up to see a vary pissed off Clarisse who was dripping wet. I slowly closed my lap top and set it next to me._

_In the calmest voice I could get I asked "Clarisse what happened to you?"_

"_I'll tell you what happened. I at the outside training area fighting with Chris _(there married already) _when all the sudden I'm drenched in water! And when I look around I didn't see any one around who would dare do that. So I figured it was safe to blame you freckin husband!"_

"_Um… Clarisse hate to brake it to you but, Percy is down with his father. And he won't be back till tonight. Did you ever think it could have been the Stoll brothers? It could have been them…even though you would think they would be a little more mature now that we're all in our twenties and almost all of us married or engaged. But they are Hermes boys. No a fence to Chris though."_

"_UGH! Freckin hormones are kicking in! But it's only been like two weeks! No I can't sit out all the time and do nothing! All I do is train! I'm a daughter of Ares for Zeus' sake"_

"_Clarisse are you not telling me something?"_

_She sat down and said "Well now that I just spilt that to you I guess I have to come clean." She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, too." _

"_WHAT! AND YOU WHERE SWORD FIGHTING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGRUS THAT IS! DID YOU EVER THING THAT YOU'RE PUTTING THE BABYS LIFE AT RISK? WHY DO YOU THINK I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING?" I yelled back. _

"_Yes I did. But I just couldn't even bare the though of having to sit around all day doing nothing like a bum. …No a fence though."_

"_Nun taken but Clarisse, I don't want to do this either! But I figured that I'm going to do anything to protect this baby because she cant do it for herself and because even though I haven't met her or seen her yet I already lover her. And believe be, you'll feel the same way."_

_She sat up and asked "Really?"_

_I smiled "Yeah really…and I have a question for you. How on earth would Chris let you sword fight if he knew you were pregnant? Much less fight with you?"_

_Her gaze went to the ground and said quietly "Because he doesn't know."_

"_What! How could you not tell your husband that you're carrying his child? You have to tell him! Like right now!" With that I pulled her up and started pushing her to the practice field._

_She started protesting "What NO! I can't tell him. I can't do this. What if he freaks out or gets mad? Chase I can't do this to me!"_

_I stopped 'cause we were just outside the practice fields and turned her to face me and gripped her shoulders. "Clarisse calm down. He can take it. He's not going to get freak out or get mad. He's going to be happy and be there for you to help support you. When I told Percy he couldn't of been happier. And by the way it's Jackson not Chase! Now," I turned her and kicked her in the butt to give her a little push, "you can do this. Go tell him!"_

_She slowly walked to the edge of the field where Chris was fighting with Conner Stoll. When she got there the stopped fighting and Conner went to go fight with Travis. _

_I was to fare away to hear but I could see Chris's reaction perfectly. After about a minuet Chris and a huge smile on his face and rapped her in a big hug and lifted her off that ground. Clarisse just let him, probably because she was too shocked to do anything. After he set her down he kissed her and placed a hand on the back of her neck and placed his forehead on hers and said something to her. She nodded and turned to walk back toads me but Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss then hugged her and said something. Which I was guessing was 'I love you'._

_Clarisse walked back over to me still with a shocked look on her face. When she reached me I asked, "So how did it go?"_

"_Grate." She said still shocked._

"_So he's happy?"_

"_Yeah he's said he can't wait to be a dad and he wants to make shore that me and the baby stay safe. So I told him that I would stay out to danger and not do activities even though it was pretty much going to kill me. But I said I'd do it for the sake of the baby. Oh and by the way I still think it was your husband who drenched me."_

"_Ok whatever you say Clarisse."_

_End of flashback _

"Mom, mom focuses! Do they?" Maddison asked, snapping me out of the memory.

I sighed and said "Well Maddi, they are just being childish over something stupid that happened when I was pregnant with you. And come to think of it, it happened the day she told Chris she was pregnant with, and she said so her self that her hormones were out of whack. So I don't know. Why do you ask?"

She sighed "Before I answer that can you answer a couple more?"

"Shore sweetie." I said running a hand over the top of her hair.

"Do you think there going to be there this weekend?" She asked still not looking at me.

"Most likely because both of them were in the war."

"Ok so do you think they'll bring Matt?"

"Well there not going to let him stay home alone do you."

"No, and on the topic of Matt… what would you think if we have been…_talking_?"

"Well, what have you two been talking about?" I asked even though I have a pretty good idea.

"Um…'ya know …stuff." She said while turning completely red.

I smiled, Maddi is telling me about her crush. But I can't enjoy the fact because I pretty shore she thinks we're going to be mad at her. That's why she asked about Percy and Clarisse. She thinks that Percy will over react because it's Clarisse's son.

I hugged her shoulders, "Does he like you as much as you like him?"

She whipped her head up face still completely red, "What I never said I liked him!"

I laughed "That's the same thing I said to everyone when they said I liked your father at your age."

"Really"

"Yeah. I have answered all of your questions. Now its time you answer mine. Does he like you as much as you like him?"

She looked don't again in desperate attempt to cover her blush. All I herd was a little "Maybe."

"Honey you don't have to be embarrassed about it. If I wasn't embarrassed about my feelings for you father then…well who knows what would have happened." I said rubbing her shoulders in a motherly way.

"Wait so you not mad?" She asked looking up at me.

I pulled back from her a little "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know ...it's just that-"I cut her off "You're scared that me and your dad won't approve." "How did you know?"

"I'm a child of Athena I know things. Plus why else would you ask about Clarisse and your father."

She looked in my eyes "Your good, but what about dad?"

I sighed, "I'll talk to him. But right now you need to go upstairs and pack. Now hope to it!"

She stood up and smiled "Thanks mom."

**Thanks for reading my first fanfic. And I would love it if you would please review**

**-Peace out**

**M.3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter two. I want to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter and will hopefuly review this chapter as well. And any of you that didn't review the first chapter I would love it if you would review this one! **

**Also someone said in there review that I had some mistakes...sorry about those, any in this chapter, and any to come. Its best I get that strait now. **

**So here it is...chapter 2!**

**Disclamer...I still dont own anything :(**

**Annabeth's POV**

Once we _finally _got everyone packed and in the car we were in the car headed to Camp Half Blood. It was about a 45min. drive from our house to camp so the kids had there own source of entertainment.

Maddison was listening to her iPod and reading this book called _The Red Pyramid by Rick Riodan_, it's a special version that I got for her that was written in Greek.

And Josh was playing his DS with head phones in. But once about every five minutes he would look up and ask "Are we there yet?" and some times Maddison would make a comment like "Why, can you not wait to go see your little girl or do you just have to go pee?" Then he would say "No I'm doing it for your sake. I'm shore you want to get to camp so you can go see Matt," then he would start making a kissy face at Maddi. So she would hit him her book and say "Oh save is for your picture of Megan!" He would hit her in the arm, which would cause them to get into a slapping war until I would break it up only to have to do the same thing five minutes later.

Percy didn't even notice because he was to busy singing along with the radio totally off key and getting road rage and screaming "Get out of my way granny! The speed limit is 50 on the high way not 35! OH COME ON!" I couldn't help but laugh at my husbands funny behaviors.

Once California Girls came on the radio and Percy took my hand and started singing to me.

_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo

After that last line Maddison let out a "Eww, dad that's gross! Why are you even singing that to mom anyway?"

"Because your mother used to live in California. So there for she is a California girl with sun kissed skin and …more."

I looked back to see her just role her eyes and put headphones back in.

About ten minutes after happened we arrived to Half Blood Hill and could she Thalia's pine tree at the top of the hill. The kids both took there stuff and ran up the hill.

I yelled to them "Put your stuff in the Poseidon cabin, and be careful!" There response was just throwing a arm up in the air. I shock my head and when to get my bag. But before I could get it in my grasp Percy came and stole it from me." And what do you think you're doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Getting my bag. I'm not helpless you know," I said trying to snatch my bag back for him. But he just yanked. It a way and said, "Yes I know that but you are pregnant, so the means I am going to carry to carry it for you." He finished with a smug smile. I couldn't help but roll eyes…again. "Fine but you have to kiss me before I'll stop protesting."

He got the goofy grin on his face and said, "That I can do." He leaned in to kiss me so I might him half way. But only about two seconds after they met we heard someone clear there through really loudly. We broke apart to see that it was Thalia who cleared her through. She smiled at us.

I rapped her in a tight hug and said "Thalia, I've missed you it feels like haven't seen you in months."

She laughed "It hasn't even been three weeks. But hey look at you, you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." I raised an eyebrow at her hoping she was referring to my stomach.

I heard laughter coming from behind her. I looked over her shoulder to see Nico walking up holing hands with him daughter Lauran. She's about seven, with black hair and electric blue eyes like her mom. Nico came up behind Thalia and snaked his free arm around her waist. "Now Thalia, you know not to tell a pregnant women she looks fat. Especially one who could kill you in less than 30 seconds even when she's pregnant."

We all shared a laugh then Percy said "Good to see you to man." Then they shock hands. "So shall we go?" With that we all headed down to camp.

The first place we went was none other than the big house. When we stepped foot on the porch Chiron looked up from his game with Mr.D. He gave us s friendly smile then said "Ah more arrivals for the reunion I see. Hold on one minute child- wait, I suppose I can't call you children anymore because you are all married and have children of your own. By the way Annabeth how far a long are you?"

"About 3/4th way through my eighth month._**(sorry I know I said her stomach was slightly swollen but I changed it cuz I have something up my sleeve)**_And did you say that there are other people here?"

"Hold on one moment dear. Mr.D I believe I win …again." He said laying down his cards.

Mr.D grunted and was about to protest when we heard a little giggle. We all looked at Lauran who was hiding behind Nico. She pulled on his shirt and _tried _to whisper to him "Daddy the Wine Dude lost." Then let out another giggle.

All of us tried our hardest to hold in our laughter. Well everyone except for Mr.D.

We snapped out of it when Mr.D was about to open his mouth to make some stupid remark. But Nico bet him to it "Lauran why don't you go see if you can find about of your friends to play with before dinner."

She hugged his waist and said "Ok daddy," before running off.

Thalia just shocks her head and said "why is it she always listens to you and does what you say?" He just shrugs and says, "What can I say, my kid loves me," smiling viciously.

Thalia raised an eyebrow "So you're saying that my own kid doesn't love me?" Thalia asked.

Nico got a panicked look in his eyes and said "No, I'm just saying that she's a daddy's girl that's all."

Percy started laughing "Nico, calm down you look like you're about to crap yourself." I started laughing and so did Thalia. Between laughs I said "Well at lest we know who wears the pants in the family." Thalia liked that so she high fived me and said "A men sister!"

By this time Nico couldn't talk. So Percy clamped him on the back and said "It's ok Nico. You still wear the pants but you're just really whipped." Then we all started laughing because when Percy said this Nico just turned a deep shad of red.

He tried to regain what was left of his pride and shouted "I am not whipped! If anything you are!"

Thalia came over to me and said "Are they really trying to see who's more whipped?"

"I think so, but it is totally clear that is about equal."

"Yeah so who wants to break the news to them?"

"Be my guest."

She yelled "HEY!" They both turned and looked at her like she was crazy. She just smiled and continued "It's a tie. Both of you are pretty whipped, so shut up and get over it."

Mr.D and Chiron started laughing now. "Chiron I don't know why we pay for Hephaestus TV when we can just watch Peter and Nick fight over stupid stuff like this."

All of us just kind of looked at each other funny because we had never heard Mr.D laugh before, heck I didn't even know Mr.D could laugh. We shrugged it off. Then there was an award silence. So I decided to break it by asking "So Chiron, who else has arrived?"

"Clarisse, Chris, along with there son Matt, Travis, Katie, and there twins Cynthia and Sadie, Conner and his wife, Malcolm, and a couple of your other siblings, and I believe a coupe more." _Crap! Chris and Clarisse are already here. That means that I have to talk to Percy about Maddison and Matt soon._

"Ok thanks, um Percy I need to go talk to Maddison real quick then I need to talk to you about something too." Percy looked confused but said "Ok then" I kissed him on the check and hurried off to find Maddi and worn her. That is if she doesn't already know.

**Well here is chapter two! I'm so happy that people asked me to write more! And hopefuly you will again. **

**Please review! I'd like to hit the double digits :) **

**-Peace out people,**

**M**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA POELPE! Im back with the third chapter! I know its short but I really wanted to give the next part (when Pervy finds out *gasp*) its own chapter. **

**I need yalls help...should Annabeth have a boy or a girl? And what should his or hers name be? I cant think of any really good boy or girl names _(cuz I've already used my friends names, my name (if you can guess it I'll give you a shot out), and my middle name as Maddison's middle name) ..._so I'm going to have yall put in a vote. If you would like to vote leve it in your review.**

**Disclamer...Im a teenage girl not a middle aged man. so does that answer your quetions? good I though so!**

**Maddison's POV**

I jumped out of the car and took off toads camp. I faintly heard my mom yell something about Poseidon cabin? I really didn't know, so I just guessed that she said to drop our stuff in grandpa's cabin. So I through my arm up and kept running.

Josh was running almost as fast as I was. But I was still going faster because I have longer lags! Ha, in your face broth-a!

We both ran to the Poseidon cabin. We both know we were having a race to see who gets the top bunk. I almost always get it, unless he got a head start. But today he didn't so I reached the cabin first, barely even stopping to open the door. I ran strait to the back of the cabin and through my bag on the top bunk of the fast bunk.

After my bag hit the bunk I heard the door open. I didn't even bother to turn before calling out "Ha take that Josh! I win, again! Now you have to have the bed across from mom and dad! Sucks to be you!"

I was expecting to hear someone start complaining, so when I heard someone start laughing you would understand my surprise. It was a deeper laugh than a 8 year old buy would have so I whipped my head around only to see someone I hadn't seen in months.

Matt Rodriguez.

He smiled warmly and stepped closer saying, "Hi" I thought _wow he has a real way with words! You would think if you hadn't seen the girl you like in a couple of months, you would think he would say something like "hey I've missed you," I don't know but is it to much to ask for a little more than hi? _

He took another step forward. I took a deep breath. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Not as good as I could have been." He said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

He looked down sheepishly, "well just saying it could have been better if…you were there."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

Still with his eyes glued to the ground he practically whispered, "Yeah."

I smiled "I wish you were there too."

His head shot up. "Really?" His eyes so full of hope.

I stepped forward and rapped my arms around him in a tight hug and said, "Really" He returned the hug and laid his chin on my head. Only then did I realize that since I last saw him he had grown taller than me. Hmm…that is going to make this next part a little bit more difficult.

I pulled a way from the hug, stud up on my toes, and planted a kiss on his soft pink lips. He seemed shocked at first, but after a moment he started to kiss me back.

Not even five seconds later the door flung open and someone yelled Maddison Ann Jackson, where are-" They stooped because they must of seen us. We pulled apart and both blushed furiously. I looked at who was yelling my name…it was my mom. Grate!

For a moment no one said anything until Matt said "Hi Mrs. Jackson."

My mom gave a sweet smile, "Hello Matt, do you mind giving me and my daughter a moment alone?"

"Shore no problem." He walked past my mom, and when he did she gave him a smile like she was trying not to laugh. When he was out of the cabin mu mom started laughing.

_Wait…why in Hades is she laughing?_

"Mom why are you laughing?" By now she was holding her side from laughing so hard. But she managed to take a couple deep breaths and tell me to take a seat. I did and she sat next to me.

I sighed. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "honey you don't have to be immersed. Being cough kissing happens a lot in the cabin. Well not since the old days though. Like pre-kids old days. It's ok fare worse has been done in here."

I shut my eyes trying to get that picture out of my head. "First off, EWWW! That's gross mom! And secondly, why are you not mad?"

She shock her head, "why do you always think I'm going to be mad?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, movies. 'Cause when the mom catches her daughter kissing a boy she always gets mad."

She laughed again, "I'm not the type to get mad over stuff I've done before. And it helps that you told me about you two earlier today."

"Speaking of talks…have you talked to dad yet?"

She sighed, "No, but I'm going to talk to him after this."

I clamped her on the back saying "Good luck, you'll need it. And remember to cover up the little sea monkey if he explodes."

"Oh I wouldn't be worried about me and you're little sibling if I were you. I would be worried about him killing Matt or him shipping you off to an all girls boarding school. But thanks anyways." With those possibilities hanging up in the air she got up and started walking out.

I called "Hey mom! What were you laughing at when you cough us?"

She smirked "I was coming to tell you that Matt was here, but I saw that you already found out."

**Thanks for reading this short chapter. I'm going to have the next one longer I promise...maybe, ok I'll try.**

**So remember to review and tell me what you think. And add in there weather you want Annabeth to have a girl or a boy, and what he or she should be named, AND what person in the stroy has my name...hint _its a girl! _And if you can get it right then I will give you a shot out in the next chapter.**

**I'm not going to make any promises about when the next chapter will be up because I have a crazy week up a head. Tomarrow I have basketball practice and church.  
Day sfter that I help my sister more into her dorm room and have basketball.  
****Then on Friday its my middle sisters 16th birthday and I have basketball (starting to pick something up?).  
Saterday who knows what going on. Sunday I have church then a birthday lunch for me and my sister at my grandparents house.  
And then on Monday ITS MY BIRTHDAY! But I have basketball and my sister is going to take me to it since she will be able to drive now. Then the FREKIN day after my birthday school starts. And when school starts I know idea when I'll be able to update because I'll have homework, basketball everyday after school, I'll have to practice my bass for band and Jazz band, and on Friday I might have my friends over for my brithday and IF my house isn't burnt down by the end I'll try to update next weekened.**

**Sorry about that... but any way remember to review and do all the stuff I told you about before I started ranting!**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. PM that say happy birthday are welcome! Remember its on Monday! **

**Peace out**

**M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out time…lovermeforever04, Pure301, turtelover0511! They are the only ones that guessed my name right! **

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I was kind of mad about 2 reviews I got. On was from someone saying I suck and I jacked the idea for this story from someone else. Then they said that I suck…wow thank you person, you can not like my story but you don't have to tell someone they suck. Why can't people just be nice?**

**The other review I got was from the author of the story the said I jacked the idea from. I said I'm sorry that they think that, but I have had the idea fro this story fro about 3 months and plus I hadn't even heard of the story until you sent me that review. So I went and checked it out… my story and there story are two totally different stories. Mine is about all of the people who made it through the war coming back and seeing each other and there kids. The other person's is about…I really don't know, but it's nothing like mine! **

**Anyways … here's the next chapter.**

**Once again disclaimer…I don't own anything because I'm not the awesome Rick, sadly. **

Josh's POV

I was running after Maddison when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see Matt running towards me. I stopped and let him catch up with me. "Hey Matt what's up?"

He clamped me on the shoulder and said "Nothing much little man. Where's your sister?"

I couldn't help but laugh because he was looking for my sister, which means I'm right about them! I smiled evilly "So…you and my sister, really I think you could do better. But if you must have my sister she's in cabin 3. And for five drachmas I'll stay out of the cabin, but you have to take my bag. Do we have a deal?"

He thought for a second, "Deal, but I'll have to pay you at dinner."

_Wow I can't believe that really worked, what a sucker! _I stuck out my hand and he shook it. Then I handed him my bag, and he ran off to fine Megan.

Man I've missed Megan. When I was here last we spent just about every minute possible with each other. We would do archery together. I take after my dad so I pretty much suck, but she would help me. She would rap her arm around me and help me get the right form. But I would always be too distracted by her arms around me to even care about the target or the other people looking at us. I remember one time she was doing this and my heart was pounding so loud all I could hear was her, so I didn't hear my dad calling my name. So he came up to the range and saw Megan with her arms around me. I never heard the end of it.

I figured she would be at the range getting in some extra shots before dinner. With this in mind I made my way to the archery range.

Shore enough there she was with some of her other siblings, just shooting away. She wasn't paying an attention to anything but the target I decide to sneak up behind her. I made a big circle to go behind. I was walking up behind her, but when I was about 10 feet away I stepped on a twig and it made a loud snapping sound. I froze praying to the Gods that she didn't hear me. Thankfully she didn't but one of her older sisters did. She was standing right next to Megan and she was a lefty so she just looked up at me without making a scene.

She looked up at me and smiled at me then made a head jester towards Megan. I know that she was asking if I was here to see Megan. I blushed and nodded. Her smile grew a little bit, and then she held up a finger for me to hold on a second. She turned to the girl on the other side of Megan. She jerked her head towards me and I couldn't help but blush. She smiled too. They both turned to go to the got to the other side of the range to give us some privies.

As they walked the one that that was on the fare side stopped in front of me and whispered, "Good luck Josh! I know she'll be happy to see you. She hasn't stopped talking about you since you were here last. And have fun!" She winked at me, and I blushed like crazy. Not because she winked at me but because she said Megan has been talking about me! And I've been thinking about her all the time. She makes me not be able to pay attention in class. This is hard since I love school, being a grandson of Athena and all. But since we met two years ago I haven't been able to stop thinking about her day or night.

I must have just been standing there like and idiot because one of her sisters that I thought went to the other side gave me a little push from behind. I really wasn't expecting this so I stumbled and almost ran into her. But luckily I was able to regain my balance before running into her. I heard some snickers from behind. I turned to see the two girls in the bushes covering there mouths truing not to burst out in laughter. I glared at them. Thankfully I inherited both of my mom and my dad's skills when it comes to glaring, so I had a pretty good one.

I took a deep breath and turned back to Megan. I really didn't know what I was going to say or do so I just did the natural thing. I tapped her on the shoulder.

She didn't turn around she just put on another arrow and said "Whatever it is can wait till my quiver is empty."

I smiled and decided to mess with her a little. "Now is that any way to treat you long lost best friend?" Yes I know what you're thinking, _WHAT! You like your best friend? _Yes, I do big deal. Besides my dad married his best friend. And so did George Lopez's character in that movie. If George Lopez can do it even if it was just in a movie so can right?

She snapped her head around to look at me and had a huge smile on her face. She practically dropped her bow to give me a hug. This hug I swear to the Gods was the best hug I have ever gotten!

Still in the hug she said, "Josh! I've missed you so much! What are you doing here don't you have school?"

I pulled away from the hug so I could look her in the eyes. "I've missed you too! We have a long weekend and there some reunion thing for my parents this weekend. And is it a crime for a guy to see his best friend?"

She smiled at me. She has one of those smiles that are contagious, so of course I had to smile too. I was stared into her eyes and before I knew it I was lost in her deep brown eyes. There like black holes that you could get lost in and never find your way out. Well brown holes, but you get my point. I have no clue how long I was just standing there looking in her eyes, until I snapped out of it when I heard two bushes say "Aww, there so cute."

I looked down and blushed and Megan through her head back and said "We can hear you!"

There was some laughing coming from the bushes then they said, "No you can't." Megan huffed and grabbed my hand, which caused me to blush like crazy again. She smiled sheepishly at me then said in a demanding voice "Come on Josh lets go somewhere these people," she shot the bushes a death glare and continued, "Won't bother us!"

She started dragging me away, but when we were out of hearing range of the 'bushes' I caught up with her and said all smooth like, "Megan 'ya know I would of come even with out you grapping my hand to drag me out."

She released my hand after I said that and turned away blushing. I smirked and grabbed her hand again. She turned and looked at me like 'what it this for'. "Just because I said that doesn't mean I don't like it." I winked at her and she started blushed, but I could tell she had a smile on her face.

We walked all around camp talking about whats happened since we saw each other last. She asked me how I was doing in school and I started blushing, because I have been doing a little bit less than my normal A+ work because well…I have been day dreaming about Megan in class a lot. So I didn't really know how to answer her question so I just said "Oh you know A's as usual." Which wasn't a complete lie because I still have all A's, just not my normal 150% in all of my classes.

We kept talking about this and that until the dinner bell rang. Still hand and hand we walked to dinner.

When we were close she asked me one last question. "So Josh have you gotten any better with your archery?" I took a deep breath and looked away, because you never want to admit to a girl, much less one you _really_ like that she is better at something than you.

I heard her laugh so I looked back. Still laughing she said, "That's what I thought. Maybe I could help you while you're here." I couldn't help but smile remembering the last time she helped me with my archery. "Definitely, how about tomorrow?" I tried to hide some of the excitement in my voice but I clearly failed.

She smiled sweetly at me then looked back to wear we were walking. We are almost to the dinning pavilion and that means we have to separate.

We walked in silence till we got to the door way to the pavilion and stopped. She looked at me and said "See you later Josh." Then she did something I never thought would happen.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek. Just a really quick one. Then she grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Fined me before the bonfire!" And before I could even answer she ran off to the Apollo table.

I stud there frozen like an idiot trying to figure out what just happened. All I could do was watch her run off to her table sit down and start giggling with the two 'bushes'.

When I could finally gather my wits I made my way slowly over to the Poseidon table. My mom and dad were already sitting there with there food. But they weren't eating it, they were staring at me with open mouths.

_Crap this means that they saw that. Oh well I'll just make a joke and act like nothing happened. Who am I kidding my dad is going to be giving me crap about it till the end of time! Might as well face the music now._ I gave them a little smile as I sat down. "Hello wonderful parents of mine. How are you tonight?" _Please let this work please let this work, please let this work!_

They looked at each other and smiled. _Crap! I don't think this is working._

"Yes hello…um, Josh what was that?" My mom asked. _Crap I don't think this is working! I know I'll play dumb. _"What do you mean mom?"

"Joshua Samuel Jackson, you know what were talking about don't try to play dumb. You're as smart as a 13 year old and you're almost 8 almost 9, don't give us that." _Double crap dad used the full name! He's not going to let this go._

I took a deep breath, "What you all know that I like her." And of course I couldn't get that out without turning red. I closed my eyes and waited for something to come. I really didn't know what to expect. But nothing came, just my parents laughing. I cracked one eye open and lifted my head a little bit.

I lifted my head all the way and they were still laughing at me. Wow what wonderful and loving parents, laughing at there son when he's clearly embarrassed. Yeah love you guys too!

After about a minute of laughing I finally had enough. "What! What is so funny about that! "

They stopped laughing now. They looked at me with faces of confusion. "Josh we were just joking around. It's nothing personal. It's just that I used to pull stuff like that on your father. Once I asked him out and ran away before he could answer and another time I kissed him and ran turned invisible and ran away." She stopped then got a sudden pointed a finger at me and said in a really motherly voice, "But you're too young to be asking girls out. But since we like Megan and she kissed you on the cheek we'll make an expectation. But no dating until you're in middle school!"

I smiled in spite of myself. I just couldn't hide the fact that in less than 3 years I get to ask Megan out.

My dad put a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's ok Josh. When your mother did stuff like that to me I didn't know what to do either. When she kissed me I just sat there staring at the lava trying to remember my name. And when she 'asked me out' and ran away I was so confused at to if she just asked me out or not."

"Wait lava where were you?"

Dad smiled again and said, "In the Labyrinth under Mt. Saint Helens. It was during a quest we went on when we were 14. We were helping Hephaestus find out what was going on in his work shop he has under there. Turned out it was being used to make weapons for the Titan army we fought the year after. But they discovered we were there and hundreds of them came after us, so I sent your mother back so at lest she could survive. When I told her that I want going to let her stay she kissed me and ran off. About five minutes later I made the volcano go off."

I looked at my mom, she had a sad look on her face so I hesitated asking this question. "What happened after you made the volcano go off?"

He looked down, "I ended up on Calypso's island. I stayed there for about two weeks, but I knew I had to come back." He looked at mom who still looked sad, but he took her hand and said, "I couldn't live without your mother. If I wasn't coming back for any other reason, I would come back for your mother. Because I loved her then and I always have."

I saw a tear slid down my moms face. But the look in her eyes weren't sad. It was joy, so I'm guessing it was a happy tear. She looked in his eyes and said, "I love you too Percy." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

After that he turned back to me and said, "And that's all you can do until you're in middle school." I laughed and so did my mom but she punched him in the arm. He grabbed his arm and said, "Ow, Gods Annabeth! Is it me or did getting you pregnant again make you stronger. Gods you getting pregnant just makes you all round bigger and better don't it."

She rolled her eyes and punched him again. "Not in front of the kids Percy! Gods, whats with you today!" He was holding his arm again, he opened his mouth to say something but mom raised her arm like she was about to punch him again. He shut his mouth and started staring at his food. She patted him on the head and said, "Good boy."

I started laughing at my parents' childish behavior. Then I realized something, Maddison isn't here. "Mom where's Maddison?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Um…that's a good question. I'll go look for her."

Dad got up, "I'll help you look." Panic crossed my mom's eyes. Before he was all the way up she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "No I'll do it I'm not hungry. You here with Josh and I'll go find her." Then she just ran off. Well as fast as you can go when you're pregnant.

Hmm…I wonder what that was about.

**Annabeth's POV**

Crap Josh it right Maddison isn't here.

"Um…that's a good question. I'll go look for her." I got up.

Percy was getting up too. Why it he getting up? I have to stop him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "No I'll do it I'm not hungry. You stay here with Josh and I'll go find her."

I walked away before he could say anything.

Gods Maddison, you're lucky you have me to break it to your father. Which reminds me, I still have to tell him.

**Thanks for reading! And sorry it took me so long to update. **

**But I have good reasons…ok I really don't I just wanted to be lazy on my last days of summer. School *scream here* starts Tuesday. And then I get swamped with homework, basketball, friends, and my really messed up schedule. **

**They changed it to were first semester in steed of having band and PE I now have band then orchestra. Then I second semester I have band and PE the same hour and next hour I have jazz band and orchestra the same hour. Confused? Me too! But I've done this before but only with 2 classes not 4! **

**So 2 or 3 days a week I'll be in PE. Then the other 2 or 3 I'll be in band. As for going back and forth between jazz band and orchestra I'm going to be in jazz band as much as I can. And when I'm forced to go to orchestra I'll be in the back of the room with one of my best friends talking and messing around the whole time. I'm going to make my teacher want to through me out of that class so I can be in jazz band full time like I was so post to be!**

**So besides my busy and messed up life I have no clue when I'll update next. **

**Anyways you know the drill… rview! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating I've had a crazy week, being the first week an all. So I promised yall a chapter this weekend so… here it is. But before that I want to thank all of my awesome reviewers! And those of you who told me you were on my side ;) if you were one of them then you know what that means! **

**But here it is…**

**Ha ha I lied I have to do one last thing… **

**Disclaimer; I do not own any thing besides these people Josh, Megan, Maddiosn, Lauran, Matt, or any other people that aren't in the books!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking through the camp wondering just were Maddiosn would be.

Ok let's think…

_She wouldn't be at the range, because she takes after Percy…but so does Josh but he's up there all the time. _

_She is at the arena or at the outside practice field a lot. _(like in the movie the field were Percy and Annabeth first saw each other. When they had that awesome staring moment. And were they fought when Percy came back to camp.)

_Or at the beach or lake. _

_Yeah that's it, she's at the water!_

I was walking down to the beach and decided to take off my shoes and walk in the low tide. The nice cool water coming up and hitting the warm sand under my feet felt so good.

I wonder if my dearest father-in-law is making the water nice for his daughter-in-law, who is caring his third grandchild. It's a good thing that Poseidon loves me now, because I think he would be a bit mad about me being in or on his turf. But since he and my mother decided to let us be since we mad each other so happy. And after that Poseidon spent some time to get to know me and decided that I'm not my mother and now he loves me.

I wish I could say the same with my mom and Percy. But if I did I would be lying. She still doesn't like him that much, but she doesn't say it out loud. The way she acts around Percy …lets just say that she doesn't need to say it out loud. But she has lightened up on him after the birth of Maddison and Josh, so hopefully she'll do the same when number three here pops out (_which may be sooner than you think…)_.

So here I am walking along the beach barefoot, shoes in hand, looking out over the Ocean, and not really paying much attention to anything really.

That is until I heard someone shout, "Mom?"

I looked over to the direction of the sound, and saw just who I was looking for. The sitting on some rocks was Maddison and Matt. Matt was on top of the rocks and Maddi was on top of some lower ones. Maddi had a rather confused look on her face, while Matt's face was pretty blank.

I really didn't feel like shouting back so I walked over.

When I was about five feet away Maddison asked, "Mom what are you doing here?"

I sighed, "What no hello? I am you mother ya' know, you should show me some respect."

Matt chuckled, which earned him a glare from Maddison. But he disregarded it, "Hello Mrs. Jackson. How are you doing tonight?"

I cracked a smile, "Not to bad, and yourself?"

"Not bad myself. Just down here hanging out, talking, and waiting for dinner to start."

I sort of tilted my head a little, "But dinner started about five minutes ago right?"

His eyebrows shot up, "What! But I didn't hear the bell."

"Well it's started. That's why I came down here; it was because I was looking for Maddison because she wasn't at dinner."

Matt jumped down from the rock, "Well then I guess that means that my parents are wondering where I am too. I'll see you later Maddi." We waved to us and started down the beach.

When he was a good distance away I looked at Maddison and asked, "Just talking?"

She rolled her eyes and said in a rather annoyed voice, "Yes mother! We were just talking."

I laughed and said, "Ok just asking, it's a mother thing just having to ask."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Whatever mom let's just go to dinner." And started to walk away.

I smiled and walked up beside her and put my arm around her shoulder, "Aww, you know you still love me."

She laughed, "Um yeah I kind of have to you're my only mom. And who else is going to tell my father about me liking him enemy's son?" I bit my lip and looked away.

She must have noticed this because she asked, "Right mom?"

I took in a deep breath, "Maddi I've been thinking… and I think you should talk to him. And if it doesn't go well or something then I'll talk to him. But this is something you have to do on your own."

She sighed and hung her head. After a couple of steps she said, "You know I was kind of expecting that."

I smiled, "It was the Athena in you speaking."

"Oh that reminds me, I think it was yesterday tried to IM you but you weren't home and she said to tell you, 'see you and the child in tomorrow days.' Whatever that means."

I though, _Well she's coming to see me tonight… but she wouldn't be seeing the baby because well he or she is still in my stomach. _

_How would she see-_

My eyes widened, "Holy Hades! She doesn't mean..."

"Mom what is it?"

"I think she means the baby is coming."

**Maddison's POV**

"Holy Hades, are you shore?"

Just after I said this, my mom doubled over holding her stomach and cried out in pain. "Yeah I'm pretty shore, because my water just broke and I'm getting contractions. Go get you father!"

I turned and ran like there was no tomorrow into the dinning pavilion. I saw that my dad was sitting at the Poseidon table eating with Josh. I ran over to them, with panic in my voice I said (a little bit loud), "Dad come quick I think mom's about to go into labor!"

He shot up, "Where is she?"

"Just down the hill and hurry!"

He started running to the exit with me and Josh at his heals when he turned around and said, "Wait I'll go get her you two go get Chiron and some older campers from the Apollo cabin!"

"Got it!" We said in unison.

He ran down the hill and I turned to Josh, "I'll get Chiron and you get the Apollo kids." Then I ran to the staff table. To see Chiron sitting (standing?) next to Mr.D.

"Chiron! Mom's going into labor!"

He stood up and said, "Get some Apollo campers to the big house A.S.A.P.!"

"Josh is already getting some."

"Good now get on." He offered me his arm. I took it and hoped on his back and road up to the Big House.

As soon as I jumped off I turned to see my dad carrying my mom up the hill.

Soon they were to the porch and Chiron led us into a room that was pretty big with a bed pushed to the back wall facing out. My dad laid mom on the bed and asked, "Where's Josh?"

Now a moment later Josh came through the door with about five Apollo campers behind him. "Here!"

"Good…now go wait out side with you sister."

Without a word we both went outside and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And you guessed it, _waited!_

**Sorry, again, for not updating sooner. The first week of school ***scream* **always makes me really tired. **

**So what did you think? Review and tell me!**

**Oh, one more think I'm taking last minute request for the child being a boy or a girl and its name. So put it in your review and see if yours gets picked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back baby!**

**To all of you who reviewed… I want to thank you and tell you that even though we haven't ever met or anything I already love all of yall!**

**Any way I got one review with the best name possible… and I want to thank turtelover0511 for the name idea! And for those of you who don't know what the name is… you'll just have to wait and find out in this chapter below. **

**Also I want to thank everyone who put in a name! A lot of you wanted me to name there kid Luke, Charles for a boy and Bianca, and Silena for a girl. I was tempted to have Luke as a middle name for a boy and Silena for a girl, until I got the perfect name. There was one name I was going to have for a boy (Aaron Michael and I really like that name) until I decided to have it different. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything … sad day, but oh well!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Percy's POV**

Over the past two and a half hours the same thing has happen every 15 minutes. And it would go something like this…

Annabeth would break my hand, cry out in pain then hit me in the head. Each time she would hit me she would blame me for her pain!

She would yell she would blame me for her pain!

She would yell something about me just having to go and get her pregnant again. Sometimes I would try and defend myself and say something along the lines of 'well this is your fault too. You just had to send the kids to camp that weekend so we would have a weekend to ourselves!'

Note to self; never blame a pregnant woman in labor for anything!

Because when I would defend myself she hit me again and then have Thalia come over and take my place. Then when Thalia's hand would turn purple or we would hear something pop then I would have to go back because I'm invincible.

After two and a half hours Chiron told Annabeth to push. And when she did my hand lost all coloring. Thank the Gods I'm invincible!

About five minutes of pushing Chiron said, "Come on Annabeth I see a head! Come on Annabeth push!"

She let out one last cry of pain and squeezed my hand even tighter. I didn't even know it was possible!

She released and little bit and got ready for the squeeze it again, but never got the chance. Because we heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

A baby's first cry.

Annabeth closed her eyes waiting for Chiron to say if it was a boy or girl.

I knew she secretly wanted a girl, but if it was a boy she would love him the same.

I looked at Annabeth. She had a strand of hair in her face. I leaned over and pushed it back behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She opened her eyes and smiled gratefully, "Thanks Percy. I know I'm kind of a mess right now."

I shock my head, "No you look beautiful and you all ways have and all ways will."

She smiled at me and said, "It's always good to hear that in moments like this. I love you."

"I love you too," I said and kissed her forehead.

I pulled back and smiled at her and she smiled back up at me.

We staid like that until Chiron said, "Well Annabeth would you like to hold your little girl?"

Her smile grew and held out her arms. Chiron placed her in Annabeth's arms and she looked so happy to be holding her little girl.

I sat on the bed next to her and looked at my baby girl. She was the cutest baby ever. I know people always think there baby is always the cutest, but with her I could honestly say this is just about the cutest baby in the world.

I could already tell I was going to be betting boys off with a stick when she gets older.

Despite that fact I couldn't help but stair into her slightly opened gray eyes, her little head of black hair, and her little tiny button nose. She wasn't chubby, and wasn't built really big. She had Annabeth's frame. And if I do say so my self, it's a pretty good one!

After about a minute of staring at my daughter Thalia asked, "Do you want me to get Maddison and Josh?"

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded, "Sure go get them but tell them to be quite."

Thalia left the room and Chiron did too, so it just left me and Annabeth alone with our newest child.

When they were out I asked Annabeth, "So what's her name going to be?"

She smiled at me like she knew all along that she was going to have a girl so she had the perfect name already picked out.

"Marilyn Sofia Jackson. Marilyn means star of the sea so we would be honoring your dad, and Sofia means wisdom so it would be honoring my mom too. Since we named Maddison and Josh normal names I think we should do this," She explained.

"I love it. But when she gets older I'm putting her in an all girls school." I said only half joking.

She laughed and said, "Percy no your not. It won't stop the boys from seeing her at camp or random places, so there's know point in doing that. And besides you're not taking my baby away from me!"

I huffed, "Fine."

She smiled and leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips and said, "Good boy."

I smirked, "If I was a good boy then you would think I could get a little more than that."

She rolled her eyes so I game her my best puppy dog face. She just laughed and said, "Percy we just had our third kid and you still act like one. How does that work?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but isn't that why you love me?"

She smiled, "Vary true." Then she gave in and started to lean in. I did the same.

It was just as good as our first kiss in the pavilion the night after the war. And just like that one it was interrupted.

"Really, dad again?" Gee, I wonder who that could be.

**Maddison's POV**

Over the past two and a half hours there have been a lot of people coming in and out of the waiting area. If I didn't know any better I would almost say my parents are pretty popular.

Most of the people that were coming were people who I guessed where here for the whole reunion thing. I knew almost all of them. Let's see if I can name them.

There was my half uncle Malcolm, Travis and Katie, my 'uncle' Nico (who has been here the whole time because my 'ant' Thalia was in the room with my parents), Megan who was still sitting with Josh, Matt and his parents (but when his parents were going to levee Matt said he was going to hang out here with me for a while. Then his mom looked like she was trying not to laugh? Um… I wonder what that was all about), and some more of my half ants and uncles.

Me and Matt were talking about something random until my 'ant' Thalia came out and said, "Well people after waiting all this time you have been reworded with a baby girl!"

I smiled, "Good thing because if I was waiting all this time for another bother I don't know what I would of done!"

Everyone laughed except for Josh. He just scowled until Megan grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear then he relaxed and blushed.

"Well are ya'll just going to sit there or go see the kid?" Aw I love my ant Thalia!

So we got up and went into the room. Only to see my parents kissing, again. So of course I have to interrupted and say something. "Really dad, again?"

He pulled back not even looking up to see who it was before saying, "Yes Maddison really again. Besides I'm not the only one at fault here. Your mother was kissing me too!" Mom bumped him with her shoulder.

I sighed, "Whatever can I just see my little sister?"

"Sure but be careful." I rolled my eyes. "I know how to hold a bay mother." And took her from her.

I sat down on the couch that was in the room and looked at my little sister. I couldn't help but say, "She's so cute!"

I heard about half the room laugh, "Alright you see this kid and tell me that she isn't cute!" So I passed her off to my ant Thalia. "Aw, she is cute!"

So my uncle Nico came over and looked over her shoulder since he couldn't take her because he had Lauran asleep hugging his chest with her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Dang she is, how do you get such a cute kid?"

I looked over at my parents wanting to know what stupid thing my dad would say. He sat down and rapped his arms around saying, "What do you expect from two good lookin' people Nico?" And gave my mom a kiss on the check.

Everyone laughed again. But we all stopped when two new people walked in the room.

"That's true Percy, but I would like to see my granddaughter for myself if you wouldn't mind."

**Annabeth's POV**

We were to busy laughing that we didn't notice Poseidon and Athena walk in.

Percy's grip on me tightened a bit when he saw my mom.

The room was dead quite for a second before I said, "No go a head." He walked over to Thalia and took her for her arms.

He pocked her in the stomach and she let out a little giggle. I smiled when Poseidon laughed at his granddaughter. The looked up and asked, "What's her name?"

I looked up at Percy and he nodded. So I turned back to our parents. "Marilyn Sofia Jackson."

"Star of the sea, I like it." Then he turned to my mother and said with a smug smile one his face, "In your face owl head. They named there kid after me!"

My mom looked at me as if saying 'is-he-really-that-stupid'. I shrugged and gave her a little hand movement saying go ahead.

She turned back to him, "Yes that's true but Sofia also means wisdom. So that means they named her after both of us. Now give me my granddaughter."

As if in defeat he hung his head and handed her over.

Athena took her in her arms and said, "She is vary cute. And I see she has the Athenian eyes. She's going to be vary wise, I can already tell." She looked up at me and smiled with pride in her eyes.

I smiled because, one I was going to be able to teach my daughter lots of stuff just like I did with Josh and tried with Maddison. And two I have never seen my mother look at me with such pride in her eyes.

"Well Percy and Annabeth you two did a vary fine job with these two and I hope you can do the same for little Marilyn." She said with a bit of pride in her voice.

I heard Percy sigh in relief and felt him relax a little bit behind me.

That was until Poseidon decides to make a little joke. "Yeah and since you two have done such a wonderful job with these two and producing a little cutie, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind having another one. But this time I think it should be a boy and look like me."

Once again everyone started laughing except for me and Percy. Percy just got an amused smile on his face and leaded up and whispered in my ear, "You know I wouldn't mind another kid. It was be fun! If you know what I mean!" While his hand was sliding from my stomach down a bit and I swear I felt something harden against my back side. Luckily this was happening under the blanket so no one could see what was happening.

I smiled and whispered back, "Yes that would be fun but not going from giving birth to being pregnant again. But maybe later." I grabbed his hand and put it back on my stomach and patted it. He looked a bit disappointed but he's a big boy he'll get over it.

I turned back to Poseidon who was still laughing and said, "Maybe in a year or so, but no promises."

When I said no promises Percy's hand started sliding again, but slower this time. I know for a fact I won't be able to resist him forever. I grabbed his hand and held it in place this time. Because I was for sure that I felt it get even harder against my back side.

After chatting with our parents a little more they left. Then after talking with Thalia and Nico, and some more jokes about having another kid (which we shot back in there faces!) they left to put Lauran to sleep. Who was asleep on Nico for this entire time except for about five minutes, and all she did was wake up see Marilyn then snuggle back up on her dad and fall asleep.

After they left we joked about how much Nico has changed and become a father. We were so busy talking that we didn't realize that Josh was asleep with Megan's head in his lap.

I nudged Percy and pointed over to them. He just smiled and said "That's my boy."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah ok Percy. You be happy that he's eight and already fell asleep with a girl."

"It's not like they did anything. Besides he's sitting up and she just has her head in his lap. What's the harm in that?"

I shrugged, "It's just he's my little boy and I don't like it." When I said that the door opened and in walked.

Yup, you guessed it Apollo. Also known as Megan's dad.

The flashed us a smile, "Oh, it's ok Annabeth. They just fell asleep. Talk to Aphrodite about them if you're worried. And besides you two have done that a couple of times too."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "That something totally different Apollo, were married."

He gave us a sly smile, "Yes that true but that's not what I'm talking about. When you two were dating I found you asleep on the beach more than once."

I looked up at Percy, and he had his eyebrows all scrunch up. Aw, he still looks cute like that. "But how?"

"Have you forgot little cus'? I can see everything from my sun chariot."

Percy was laughing, "Oh yeah. I remember I could see Thalia almost set the half the East cost on fire. That was funny."

Apollo laughed too, "Yeah that was an interesting flight. But if you don't mind I'm going to take my daughter to her cabin. So good night all." He walked over and picked up Megan. She let out a little grown because her pillow was gone so she opened one eye and looked around. When she saw who's arm's she was in both shot open.

Apollo gave her a warm smile, "Hi Megan. Its ok you can go back to sleep. I'm just taking you back to your cabin." She let out a small nod and laid he head down on her fathers shoulder smiling. She looked over his shoulder at Josh. He was still laying there with his hair hanging down in his eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes and snuggled into her father.

"Well that was interesting. But if you don't mind I'm going to bed." I looked up to see Maddison standing up from a chair in the corner.

"Before you do… don't you have something to tell your father first?" I gave her they eyes that said 'you-better-do-this-now'.

She sighed, "Yeah, um dad I don't really know what to say or … even call it but… Matt and I," She gulped not really wasting to say this next part, "Kind of really like each other." She shut her eyes tight waiting for him to yell at her or something.

**Cliffy! What do you thank Percy will say? What will he do to Maddison? NO a better question is what will he do to Matt?**

**I guess you'll just have to wait and see….**

**You might have to wait to find out till this weekend because the only reason I'm writing this chapter is because I'm home alone and sick. It really sucks, and I'm bored out of my mind! So I decided to be nice and give you a new chapter.**

**I've been home sick for 2 whole days and came home early the day before. And by early I mean I went to the nurse at the end of second period and went home. When I feel bad I almost always get to go home because the nurse it one of my best friends mom. So she's like my second mom cuz she's known me since I was in like pre-K and we lived on the same street. **

**So yeah here I am at home can't eat anything because I'll just get sick, bored out of my mind, with a headache, and on top of all that IT'S RAINING! **

**Life…. why do you hate me?**

**Sorry about that… but any who,**

**REVIEW! And if you do I'll love you forever… unless you flame then I'll hate you forever… so help me spread the love people!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not going to say much but the disclaimer and thanks for reviewing. And keep it up!**

**Disclaimer; I live in freakin Missouri… I don't own anything!**

"_Yeah, um dad I don't really know what to say or … even call it but… Matt and I," She gulped not really wasting to say this next part, "Kind of really like each other." She shut her eyes tight waiting for him to yell at her or something._

**Maddison's POV**

So here I am… waiting for my dad to say something about what I just said. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty scared about what he's going to do, so I closed my eyes and waited.

He isn't really one of those parents that are over protective. He's more easy going, go with the flow, kind of dad. That is unless there's a monster attack. Then he is really protective of all of us and wants to handle it himself. But of course being my mothers' daughter, I have to fight with him. Because I hate felling helpless and letting others do stuff that I am capable of doing myself.

…

Nothing

…

Nothing

…

Still nothing

…

Hurry up dad! I have ADHD too ya' know

…

Nothing

…

Holy Hades man! Make up your mind!

…

Noth- wait did I just hear him snort!

I opened my eyes to see my dad biting his bottom lip looking like he's trying not to laugh.

He saw my confused look and couldn't take it anymore. He busted out laughing.

I looked at my mom and she looked pretty confused too. My gaze went back to my dad, who was still laughing.

I don't get it! Why in Hades is he laughing?

"What are you laughing at? What is so funny?" I demanded.

He took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down. "I know."

I scrunched my eyes brows together, "You know what?"

He was standing up strait now, "I know about you and Matt."

I shot my mom a look of more confusion. She returned it and shrugged.

Ok not knowing whats going on is really making me mad! So what did? I asked another stupid question. "How?"

He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok Maddi I'm not mad or going to kill him… unless he hurts you, then I'll send him to Hades. But I'll probably have a talk with Matt or I'll have Chris have one with him. For how I know, when you and your mother were having your little talk I over heard most of it. And no I wasn't spying, I was going to ask you mother where the bag was. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take your brother to bed."

He walked over to Josh and scooped him up and calmly walk out of the room.

I watched him levee in amazement. How could he be so calm… I guess, I'll never know.

I heard my mom let out a light laugh. I looked at her and asked her, "How could he be so calm?"

She shrugged, "Like I should know. I have known him since we were twelve and I still don't get him."

"Well at lest that went well." I said trying to be positive despite my confusion.

"Yeah, it went a lot better than I though it would. But now that that's done with, off to bed, it's late. And I'm still your mother so you have to listen to me."

I cracked a smile, "Alright fine, I'm going. Nigh mom."

As I walked back to the cabin I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.

**Sorry it took be so long to update. Considering I said I would update LAST weekend. So I'm a week over due. … I have a good excuse for not updating last weekend. **

**I was working on this chapter for a little bit on Saturday, but then two of my friends called and said we should go up to Truman ( its kind of like the park but it's my old elementary school and its where we hang out sometimes.) After like 1 hour up there we had to go pee really bad and were really thirsty, since it was hot out. So we called anther one of our friends to bring us water, and we ended up hanging out at her house for the rest of the day.**

**On Sunday, I ended up going back to here house and hanging out with two from the day before and another one of our good friends. So we hung out and walked to the gas station and the dollar store. Then walked back and played seen it for a wail and let me tell you …we suck at it! And any who, I spent the night there since we had Monday off.**

**Monday we woke up and made pancakes that epically failed! But me and the other girl that spent the night ended up getting kicked out at like 10 in the morning. So I went home and fell back asleep for a couple of hours then woke up ate fell back asleep. Then when I finally woke up I felt like crap and I thought I was sick again. I stayed home the next day and went to the Dr. and it ended up that all of my sickness has been caused by my migraines. I Dr. gave me a new pill to take and told me not to take it at school… and later I found out why! The pill has some really old med. In it that makes you sleepy, and it has caffeine in it! For 15 min. I was so sleepy I could hardly walk… but after that I was going crazy. My mom looked like she was about really to shoot me! I wouldn't blame her, I was insane! But it was still fun!**

**Anyways there are my reasons for not updating …sorry. And sorry for how short this chapter is. But at lest I got it out! And I'll make sure the next chapter is better and longer! **

**Just a little f.y.i. for the author, who's POV do you want next chapter to be in? I was thinking Percy's but I want yall what to read. And whatever character gets the most votes that's who's' it will be in! So tell me in your review!**

**And in order to do that you have to review! And you should do so right about NOW!**

**Also what did you think about Percy's reaction? I bet none of you expected that, did you? To be honest I didn't expect it until I wrote it. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back with chapter 8! To be honest I really didn't think I'd make it up to eight chapters, but I'm thrilled that I have! And if I make it to ten… you will have no idea how overjoyed I will be!**

**Once again I have to do this…**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians… but I do own the children of the characters and the story line (no matter what some people say) ! **

_The next morning_

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with my arms around Annabeth, lying in bed in the Big House. I nuzzled my head into her neck and kissed it softly. Herd her groan and she rolled over so she was facing me.

Once she was facing me I said, "Morning beautiful."

She smiled, "Moring to you too." She gave me a little morning kiss and pulled away quickly.

I wasn't satisfied so I kissed her once more, making it vary passionate. She responded with kissing me with the feeling of love in it. We stayed like that until we heard a little baby cry.

I pulled away and said, "I'll get her." I got out of bed and walked over to the little crib in the corner of the room. I saw Marilyn tossing and turning. I picked her up and started rocking her. But she didn't stop, so I walked back to the bed.

Annabeth was starring at me in aw, but still had a smile on her face. I sat back down next to her. But she still had the same look.

"What?"

She shock her head, "Oh, nothing. Just you're the best husband in the world."

"And why is that?"

She gave me a quick peck, "Because Seaweed Brain, it's only the second day and you're already getting up with her so I don't have to. You're the best." 

I smiled down at her, "Why thank you, but I think she wants you." So I handed my little crying baby to my wife.

She took her and smiled down at her child. But she didn't stop crying.

Annabeth looked up, "I'm guessing she's hungry. So out!" She said pointing at the door.

I frowned, "Oh come on we've been married for 12 year, we've had two other kids, and I'm the one who got you pregnant! Why are you making me leave now?"

She blushed and hit me in the arm, "Because Seaweed Brain, it's important that she gets comfortable with me, before there is someone else in the room."

I exhaled deeply, "Fine, you've won for now. But this isn't the end." I got up and walked out of the room.

I guess I'll go to the cabin and see if the kids are up yet and change close. Since I'm still in what I wore yesterday.

On the walk to my old cabin I realized what a beautiful day it was. Though it was always a beautiful day here because of the magical borders, that help keep out monsters, the enemy, mortals (except for Rachel because she's the Oracle) **(A/N and will come in soon ;)**), and the bad unwanted weather.

I entered the cabin area (which was rather large now) and headed for cabin three.

When I got close I couldn't see any movement, so I guessed that the kids aren't up yet.

Slowly I opened the old creaky door and walked inside. And sure enough there were the kids snuggled up in the beds. Maddi in the fare bunk and Josh in the one across from the queen sized bed about 1/3 of the way back in the cabin.

There was no one else in the cabin. Apparently my father really was joking when he said he was going to claim all of his other children after the war. But even after the war he hadn't had any other demigod children. I remember that I once asked him why he didn't have any children after the war, and he said in these words, 'Percy I am too in love with your mother to have a child with another women. I would go back to her now, but she is already married to that Blowfish guy-' 'Dad its Blofis.' 'Whatever, all I know is that she is happy with him and they have a beautiful little girl to love. It makes me sad that your mother has moved on, but I am grateful to the man that can make her happy when I had to abandon her, and leave her with only memories and a little boy. Who has become a vary strong and confident man, who is soon to be married and grow a family of his own.'

I smiled at the memory before I got changed. After I was done I decided to wake up the kids.

I went to Josh first. I tried shacking him and telling him to wake up. It didn't really work out too well. So I moved on to Maddiosn. I tried the same thing and got the same results.

I huffed and tried to think of a new way. So I went to the end of the bed and yanked off the covers.

She cried out, "Oh come on! Five more minutes!"

"No Maddi now you're going to be late for breakfast."

She lifted her head up a little bit and said, "Then what is the big deal if I am just a little bit later than late?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll make a deal with you. If you get you now then I will let you wake up your brother in any way you want that doesn't involve hurting him physically."

She shot out of bed then I though even possible. She ran over to Josh's bunk and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't here what she said, but whatever it was it sure worked. He shot out of bed and started looking around franticly.

"Where… you lied to me! You're the worsted sister ever!" He screamed at Maddison, who was to the point of tears from laughing so hard.

He had the most heart broken look on his face. I feel bad now. Of course Maddi was going to say something to her brother that was going to scare him half to death.

I scowled Maddi, "What did you say to him?"

She straitened up and even looked a little scared herself. "All I said was 'Josh Megan is being kidnapped.' I knew it would get him up…" She trailed off when she saw my face. I was glaring at her. How could she do that to her brother? She knew it would break his heart. But she still did it. That's cold. …Oh wait that's good I should say that in a real fatherly voice.

"Maddi, how could you do that to your own brother? Didn't you know it would leave him heart broken? How would you feel if he told you something like that about Matt? It wouldn't feel too great. I know from personal experience that having someone you love being kidnapped, is the worst feeling in the world. When I was 13 your mother was kidnapped and I almost went completely crazy. I was worrying about her, not knowing if she was even still alive, and I it was worse because it was partly my fault. If I hadn't been stupid then none of it would have happened. But of course your mother and everyone else on the quest tried to tell me the same thing and that she was going to be alright, but that didn't stop the feeling." I paused and took a deep breath. "Now do you have something to say to your brother?"

By the end of my speech she had found a new interest in her feet. Still not looking up she mumbled, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok now say it to his face and like you mean it."

She huffed and looked up slowly, "Fine, I'm sorry Josh. I didn't know you would freak out like that."

I smiled put I wasn't pleased yet "And…"

She let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes, "And I'm sorry if I caused you to worry about Megan and all that." She looked over at me, "Is that enough or do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for his forgiveness?"

I smirked, "Well that would be entertaining but I'll settle for a hug."

"Fine, if we hug will you let us go to breakfast?"

"Yes, now would you two hug I'm hungry."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Then they hugged for a quick second then separated fast.

I smiled, "Alright now that, that little family moment is over go get changed so we can go to breakfast."

Maddi and Josh both rolled her eyes again and went to get changed.

**Josh's POV**

After getting changed we headed to the dinning pavilion. On the ways there Maddison made some stupid comment about me being able to make sure that my 'girlfriend' was ok. After saying that she wasn't my girlfriend and that were not aloud to date until middle school, Maddi was still saying that she was my girlfriend. I looked at dad for help but he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

But I had to face the facts because I really did want to make sure that Megan was ok. When Maddison told me she had been kidnapped, I totally freaked out. I didn't know how I was going to be able to go on without her. I mean how could I? She's my best friend and I'm already counting down the days until I can ask her out.

I have a pretty good chance too. My mom and dad tell us that we remind them of them when they were younger, minus all the fighting. Even though they blame the fighting on the odd rivalry, and that it's in there nature to fight. They still fight over the stupidest things sometimes, but at the end of the day they still love each other more than anything.

I know it's kind of early and all but… someday I want that to be me and Megan. …*Mental blush*… Well not the fighting part, but loving each other and um… always being together… *mental blush harder*.

"Josh why are you blushing?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "What are you talking about?" I was only mentally blushing …right? Crap, maybe I was really blushing too! And I'm with Maddi AND dad! Double crap!

Let's just hope that they'll drop it if I act normal and keep walking. Who am I kidding, I don't stand a chance!

"I'm talking about why your cheeks are all red?" Asked dad. Yup I was right he didn't drop it.

Now I need an excuse and fast! "Um… I got a sun burn yesterday," I said lamely. This is so not going to work I don't even believe myself. How being a brilliant grandson of ATHENA come up with such a lame excuse? Maybe if I keep my mouth shut and look strait a head, then he will believe me.

I looked a head hoping it would work. Boy was I wrong, because I blushed even more! Because standing there at the entrance to the dinning pavilion was Megan, looking all cute in her camp t-shirt and shorts with her beautiful brown hair up in a pony tail. She waved at me and I gave her a shy smile, because I was afraid if I did anything more then my dad will see and he'll know for sure.

Apparently dad saw me looking and followed my gaze. He gave me a sly smile and winked.

"Come on Maddi lets go sit down." I don't think I was so post to see, but I saw my dad elbow her as if dropping a hint. Apparently she got the hint and looked up. I'm guessing she saw Megan, because she looked at me and said, "You my dear brother will remember my act of kindness and one day return the favor if something ever comes up like this in my favor."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, before saying, "Whatever you say sis. Now, can you go?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the Poseidon table. I looked back at Megan and saw she was waiting for me. I was still looking at Megan so I didn't realize that my dad was behind me until he whispered "What are you waiting for? Go get your girl." And gave me a little push to get me started and of course I almost feel flat on my face. I glared at him, but he just smiled and waved me forward. I smiled, turned, and ran.

I ran up to her and stopped. She smiled widely, and then looked like she remembered something and her smile melted away. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

She looked, "Oh nothing, it's stupid. It wouldn't even happen till years down the road anyways. So I don't even know why it's bothering me…" She trailed off and looked away.

I grabbed her chin and made her look at me, "That doesn't tell me what's wrong."

She smiled half heartedly, "It's just, last night after my dad carried me to my cabin, we had a talk." She got out of my hold and turned away so I couldn't see her face.

On impulse I grabbed her hand and led her away from the entrance. We walked a little bit a way before stopping. But she still wouldn't look at me.

"So are you going to tell me now?" I asked hoping that the answer would be yes, because maybe I can find a way to help.

Finally she looked at me smiling. "And there's another reason this is going to suck."

"Oh yeah, that makes so much more since considering I still have no idea what your talking about," I said jokingly. She let out a small laugh that made my heart race. "But really, I won't know what you're talking about unless you tell me…"

She exhaled deeply, "Fine I'll tell you. But you have to promises not to laugh."

"Of course, I won't laugh."

She took a deep breath, "Well when he took me back to my cabin he said that we weren't allowed to date until middle school. And he got my sisters Katie and Beth to back him up. He also but them like on guard duty. I know it sounds stupid because you probably don't feel the same way."

"Well that's an interesting story, and it's kind of ironic because my mom and dad had the same talk with me last night too. And believe me I feel the same way, and you know because I'm basically counting down the days until then. I promise the first chance I get to come back to camp during my sixth grade year, I'm coming back to see you and finally ask you."

By the time I was done she was smiling widely. I couldn't help but smile too. Man I can't wait till I can make this girl mine!

**Sorry it took so long …again. My life is crazy! I was planning on getting this chapter out over the weekend, but my weekend was anything but boring. I was busy all the time.**

**So hope you liked it, and I will for sure get another out this coming weekend. **

**Anyways please review… cuz they make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so incredibly sorry for not updating for like a month! But I had a bit of a writer's block and you know life is crazy. And sorry if this chapter sucks I am kind of making it a filler chapter. But never fear the next chapter is almost done. (and by almost done I mean almost half way done.) **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, besides the OC people. **

**Annabeth's POV **

After Marilyn was done feeding, she fell asleep almost instantly, which I was thankful for because people decided to come and visit.

First was Chiron to bring me some food and make sure everything was fine. Then, the last person I expected showed up. And that person would be none other than Goddess of Love herself Aphrodite.

When she walked, more like flashed, into the room, I froze. Yes, I, Annabeth Jackson, froze at the sight of the Love Goddess. While I was just sitting there frozen, on her face was the biggest smile I had ever seen. I think if she had smiled any more her face would have cracked.

After a couple of seconds I got over my shock and said, "Lady Aphrodite, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Her face dropped into a frown. "What you're not happy to see the women who made your child possible? Speaking of the child, where is she? I need to see her and determine the core of her love life."

I gave her my standard look of 'are you crazy?' but she just walked over to Marilyn's crib and picked her up. She looked her over like she was a new pair of shoes she was about to buy.

Finally she was done looking her over and held her to her chest, "Alright I've made up my mind!" She said sounding rather proud of herself. "She will fall in love with her best friend!"

"Well, isn't that the same fate you gave Josh and Megan?" I asked, wondering if she wanted to make them have the same love fate.

"Oh, good point can't have that. Fine then… she will fall in love with Thalia and Nico's son!"

"…But they don't have a son."

She winked. "Give it about 9 months." After laying Marilyn down in her crib, she disappeared in a flash.

Well, I guess what we said about them having another kid put them in the mood. And, knowing my old friends, it was probably coming from both of them.

A little while later, Percy came back. He brought Grover, Juniper, and their little daughter Isabella, who was barely over the age of 1, and their five year old son John. **(A/N I know I said his name was Jason in chapter one but I decided to change it so I can have some visitors during the story, if you know what I mean. If you don't then you probably haven't read the Lost Hero.)**

Once they left it was just the three of us, but then someone else came we didn't really expect. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

When she arrived Percy and I were talking about how it's good to be back at camp. Then, all of the sudden a voice came from the doorway. "Well, I sure hope I'm the godmother."

I turned to the doorway and saw Rachel with a smug smile on her face. "Rachel, we've been over this before. Nico and Thalia are the godparents to all of our children." However, now that Aphrodite has made Thalia and Nico's unborn child Marilyn's love interest, maybe we should reconsider.

She just smiled more and walked in the room and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Yeah, I know. Besides it would be a little weird being a godmother when I can't even have kids."

"Yeah, that would be kind of weird. But how have you been Rachel? I haven't seen you in a since before I got pregnant." I asked my old friend.

Ok, I know what you're thinking. _'Holy Zeus! Those two are friends? How is that even possible?'_ Yes, I know it's kind of weird considering she used to be in love with my husband and all. A couple of months after Percy and I got together and Rachel became the new Oracle (and therefore stopped flirting with Percy 24/7), we started talking and eventually became friends. Of course, Percy was saying that we were friends all because of him and was all proud of himself for about a week.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? Well not much has happened. I beat the new swords master in archery; there really is a reason why he doesn't teach archery. Besides that, nothing really." She said with a rather bored look on her face.

When she gets that look on her face, I start feeling bad for her. She's in her early thirties, has to stay at camp year round now, and is forced to stay single.

"So Rachel, who's the new swords teacher?" Percy asked trying to change the subject.

She let out a small smile, "Mike Adams, son of Ares. He's way too confident and is pigheaded… no pun intended. I say, while you're here, you should show him up. He needs to be knocked down a couple notches."

Percy smirked, "Oh yeah, I'll definitely do that. In fact I was planning on going there after lunch and fighting with Clarisse. I guess I could fight him as a warm up."

"Don't go getting a big head Seaweed Brian, we both know that one of the only people that can beat you is me. And seeing that I am no longer with child I need to practice. You would be the perfect practice." I said rather smugly.

"Is that a challenge?" Ha asked raising an eyebrow.

"You two haven't changed a bit, have you? Well besides having three kids and being married. Your attitudes and competitiveness haven't changed; I guess some things never can." Rachel pointed out, laughing.

Percy looked me in the eyes, "Yeah some things never do." Somehow I knew he wasn't talking about our competitive natures any more.

For a moment the room was silent, but I guess it was kind of uncomfortable for Rachel, because she cleared her through. "Well can I hold her?"

I smiled and handed her Marilyn. While she was holding Marilyn, Rachel's eyes started glowing green. I knew that look, Rachel was having a vision.

After a couple of seconds Rachel's eyes turned back to their normal color and she looked at us. "Your daughter is going to be very powerful with a sword and water. Annabeth will be happy about this one: she's also brilliant. …Well I have to be going I have to talk to some kid about their dream last night." She got up, put Marilyn in her crib, and walked out without another word.

Once she was out Percy kissed the top of my head. "Well that was interesting."

"Yeah it definitely was. But at least I know that I get to teach her everything I know." I said looking up at him.

"And I get to teach her how to control water. This will be fun…" He put his face in the crick of my neck and started kissing it. Between kisses he managed to say, "Maybe we should have another so we can teach him, too." He started kissing and lightly sucking on my jaw, making himself seem very persuasive.

I couldn't help but laugh saying, "Yeah that would be fun, but I'm not taking the chance of getting pregnant just after giving birth last night. But nice try."

He sat back and huffed in defeat.

**Josh's POV**

After breakfast I went to find Megan. When I found her, she was outside her cabin talking to the bushes. Well, not the real bushes, the people who were in the bushes yesterday.

From the looks of it they were arguing. I stopped a ways back so I was making myself seen but not intentionally eavesdropping.

I stood there for a few minutes before Megan crossed her arms and looked away from her sisters. Unluckily, the direction she looked in was the same one where I was standing.

I admittedly look away blushing, sincerely hoping she didn't see me. Which was a pretty stupid move considering she was looking right at me and we practically made eye contact. But the stupidity of my looking away aside, I still didn't look up. Well not until someone coughed awkwardly.

I looked up and saw Megan peering down at her shoes awkwardly. And I swear I could see a hint of red on her face.

I took a deep breath and said, "Oh, um, hi Megan."

She looked up but didn't look at me. "Yeah um, hi… you didn't hear any of that did you?" With every word her face got redder, as her head sunk lower and lower.

"Not really. All I could see was that you guys were fighting. I was only standing here for about a minute before you looked over here." She looked up with a look of relief on her face, which made me start to wonder what she was talking about.

I must have had my 'thinking face on', as my dad puts it, because she quickly changed the subject. "So Josh, ready for your archery lesson?"

I let out a little laugh, "As ready as I'll ever be." And with that we headed to the range.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

After being shot down by my own wife, I simply lied in bed and talked with her, occasionally enjoying the comfortable silence. "Ugh, we had better get up Percy. Nico and Thalia will be over soon," Annabeth grudgingly muttered.

About a half an hour before lunch, Nico and Thalia dropped came in. When they appeared in the doorway with Nico's arm around Thalia's waist, Annabeth smirked knowingly, as if she knew all along that this would happen. Personally, I had no clue, but hey, once a Seaweed Brain always a Seaweed Brain.

After talking for a while we invited Nico and Thalia out to lunch. Thankfully, Marilyn was taken care of. A little visit from Clovis **(hint *hint* wink* wink)** had assured us that she would be having sweet dreams for a little while.

As we were heading down to lunch, I saw Josh and Megan coming down from the archery field and Maddison and Matt coming from the arena. It looked like my kids were having a good morning.

While we were eating Chiron stood up to make an announcement. "Alright I know that some of you have been asking or wondering about Capture the Flag, and why we didn't have our normal game last night." There was some nodding in response. "Well, we were a bit preoccupied last night." I let out a little laugh, which earned me an elbow to the ribs from Annabeth in addition to some strange looks from various campers. "But that aside, we will be having a special game this afternoon. All of you, who are visiting, don't worry; you'll be able to play too. We've decided to have campers vs. veterans of the war game." There was some cheering coming from the campers, while all of the veterans smirked. Chiron saw our smirks and laughed. "I wouldn't get so excited just yet campers. These veterans are some of the best fighters to come across this camp. Plus they have three Big Three kids, who are extremely powerful. So if I were you, I'd be training after lunch." All of the campers fell silent. "Alright, finish eating and go train!"

"Oh and one more thing do your best because the Gods are coming to watch." He said with a smile.

Maddison looked at me with a bit of fear but said, "Oh wipe that smirk off your face, old man!"

That just made me laugh and reply, "So you are saying that you're going to get beaten by an old man? Now that's just sad."

Her only response was to stick her tongue out. Of course, me, being the mature adult I am, had to do the same. This earned me another elbow in the gut from Annabeth. "Fine I'll stop… But after lunch." I pointed at her with my fork that had a meatball on it. "You and me, practice field?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, but I thought that you and Clarisse were going to fight after lunch."

I shrugged. "Oh well, I'll cancel. I'm sure that she'll just find one of her brother's butts to kick. It's no big deal."

"Alright you're on, and don't think that just because I've been out of action for nine months that I'll be soft." She leaned in real close and whispered, "Remember… I know your weak spot." Then she put her hand on the small of my back which caused me to feel like my whole body was on fire. I took in a sharp breath and close my eyes, whispering back, "But you wouldn't use it against me because you love me too much. Too bad I trusted you too much for my own good and told you where it's located."

She went back to her previous position. "True, but I can still kick your ass!"

"Language mother!" we heard Maddison say, not even looking up from her food.

I couldn't help but laugh and hold my hand up for a high five. She just looked up at my hand, rolled her eyes, and gave me a weak/half-hearted high five.

**(A/N,I am skipping time because I don't know what else to put so I'm just going straight to the beginning of Capture the Flag and don't blame me if it suck because I don't really know how to write a battle scene so I'm going to make it short sweet and simple. )**

In the distance I heard the conch blow, and I smiled. I turned back to my troupes and asked, "Everybody know the plan?"

They nodded and went to the stations. Annabeth appeared next to me and nodded, which I knew meant it was time to move out.

We started running to the borders but about twenty feet in front of us I saw three border guards standing by the river. Grinning, I flicked my wrist, and they were all thrown aside by a wave of water, clearing our path to their side. We ran until we met more of their defenses about twenty-five feet in.

We easily took care of them and moved on. Annabeth motioned me to follow her, and I so faithfully followed her. Mostly because she would kill me if I didn't, but she is usually right. I mean, she is the daughter of Athena.

It took us about five minutes to defeat the rest of the opposing forces. Then, directly in front of us was a clearing with the flag. "Oh yeah. We're good!" I whispered to Annabeth.

We stepped out into the clearing and I immediately got shot by an arrow. Cursing my rotten luck, I searched for the archer. Annabeth saw Megan and Josh in a tree overlooking the clearing. He was about to jump down to defend Megan so she could safely shoot from the tree branch.

"So Josh, ready to get your butt kicked by your own father?" I cockily asked.

"Oh, bring it on old man." Josh said with a smile.

"Come on! Just because I had kids at a younger age then most doesn't mean that I'm old! I'm only 36 for crying out loud!" I yelled, momentarily lowering my guard to throw my hands up in frustration.

"Yeah, but you're still older than me, so it counts. Now bring it on!" And with that he attacked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah so I don't own anything and never will even though I wish I could.**

**Percy's POV**

Josh's sword connected with mine creating a resounding clink that rang throughout the trees. We stayed with our swords grating against one another. It allowed me a quick moment to glance over to Annabeth and see she was locked in combat with Maddison.

When I looked back at Josh I saw that he was also momentarily distracted, probably trying to see what the status of Megan was. So I decided to use that to my advantage and disarm him. With one quick and basic flip of my sword, I had my sword at his throat and his on the ground.

Stunned, he stared at me but quickly realized his mistake. I motioned for him to step back which he quickly obeyed, considering I had my sword at his throat. Knowing that I had clearly won and he had no chance unless Megan decided to bring in some shots with her bow.

Annabeth and Maddison were fighting, but Annabeth soon had Maddison in a similar position. She looked up and met my gaze and nodded. I knew that meant that everything was under control, so I started moving towards their flag. I slowly plucked it out of the ground and backed away towards the river.

Annabeth was following me back to our territory, and at the same time we both put down the kids weapons. "Well kids, nice playing with you. Now we've got a game to go win!" Then we dashed back into the woods.

After not too much of running I could see a battle at the border line blocking our path. Of course we were clearly winning, but they were still in the way of our path to victory. We both knew that we would have to take a different path to the other side so we took a hard right, and saw an open space.

Running onward and jumping over the river, we landed with victory in our hands. The horn sounded, signaling that the game was over.

All of our old friends came and congratulated Annabeth and I while we high fived each other. Most of us had the maturity (hint*hint*not) to rub it in to our children that we had totally crushed them. Then a loud thunderous applause sounded, almost as if the sky was clapping. We glanced towards the hill top and saw...our parents. The godly ones.

Poseidon stepped forward and clamped me on the back saying, "Good game son. And of course, the same to you, Annabeth."

The two of us smiled up at him as Athena stepped forward to talk to the campers. "All of you campers did a good job as well. Don't get to down about losing to your skilled opponents. Your day will come. Maybe it will come over the Hunters." That caused some of the campers to smirk and others let a cheer.

Artemis looked like she wanted to say something, but she bit she held back.

The gods left their comrades to talk to all of their children when Nico asked "Where's my dad? I thought he was coming with you guys?"

All of the gods looked at each other and shared curious look. Zeus was the one to break the silence. "I think he is running a bit late. He should be here-"

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't worry, I made it. So when does the game start?" Wow. I bet you could only guess who that is.

"Um… Dad the game is already over." Nico said with a confused look on his face.

"Dang! I was hoping to get in on it. I haven't played in years." A mysterious voice said, that sounding vaguely familiar.

"See Hades, I told you we should have left earlier. But no, you said we would have plenty of time before the game starts, and we missed it!" A second voice, more feminine this time, replied, also coming from behind the trees. Again sounding familiar.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I know I made a mistake. Now hush it before I send you back to the Underworld for good!"

Neither voice made a noise nor did anyone else. So I decided to ask, "Who's behind the tree?"

Hades smiled and said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, so I'll just have them show you." He turned to the people behind the tree and said, "If you may."

When this, two people I never expected to ever see again stepped out from behind the tree, and everyone's jaws hit the ground. Even the campers that were not in Aphrodite's and Hephaestus's cabins looked shocked. These two camper's stories had been told throughout the camp, and they were quite famous.

Of course they just smiled and said, "Well hey there everybody. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

When no one replied he went for the more direct approach. He looked straight at me and said, "Well Percy you definitely have grown up. I assume that you and Annabeth got married considering those two look just like the two of you." Beckendorf pointed to where Josh and Maddison were standing. "See I told you she liked you." He finished with a grin.

If it was any other time I would have come up with a smart remark, but I still wasn't over the fact the he was here, much less alive.

"Bu-but the explosion… How? " Sadly that was all I could get out, but he knew what I was talking about.

"Yes, I did die in the explosion…" He looked down forlornly just as we all did. The women came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder before he continued. "But at the end of the war when she came, we both ended up in Elysium. It was like we were complete again. So, as normal couples do, we got married and, you know, had kids." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

While the rest of our eyes were partially bulging out of our head, Nico, being Nico, had to ask, "I thought that once you're in the Underworld you couldn't have kids? How did that happen?" We all naturally looked at Hades, but he just shrugged and said, "Hey don't look at me, I don't know either."

"Yeah, but that is most definitely not true because we don't only have one kid," the women says. As she says that, almost as if on cue, a little girl about two years old waddles over to her mother who picks her up saying, "This is Sadie our youngest." Then a boy about the age of nine walks out with a girl who looks about thirteen and stood in front of their mom and dad. "This is our son Henry and our daughter Stephanie."

I'm positive that if our jaws could have dropped any further or our eyes gone out anymore without popping out then they would have. They were both dead, yet they had three freakin kids! How did that happen?

Clarisse had to say the one thing that came to her mind. "Holy shit."

They laughed and said, "Ok now that some of you are over your shock, do we get some hugs?"

Aphrodite was the first to rush forward and hug the whole lot of them. She had tears streaming down her face saying, "I can't believe it…you're back! Don't ever leave again! I love you guys!"

"I love you too mom and I'm sorry that we didn't tell you that we were coming back. Hades wouldn't let us tell anyone, including you and Hephaestus." Silena said looking a bit teary eyed herself.

"Oh don't be apologizing! You did nothing wrong," She said sweet and lovingly. But then she suddenly she let go of Silena and stared moving towards Hades with a murderous look.

Aphrodite pointed her finger at him. "But you have the need to apologize. You could have told me that you were bringing back one of my favorite children. Hell, you didn't even tell me that I had grandchildren!" At this point she was yelling as we all stood and watched the scene play out in front of us.

Hephaestus was walking towards them when Aphrodite started yelling again, "And having my grandchildren grow up in the Underworld. I can't believe it! They need a real life and-"

Hades cut her off quickly trying to save himself, "I couldn't agree more. It's no place for a child to grow up, as Maria would say." He said looking at Nico, who just looked down sorrowfully until Thalia came over and grabbed his hand.

Aphrodite smiled sadly at the couple, then turned back to Hades with somewhat of a lightened expression. "Fine, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. If you-"

Aphrodite was cut off by Hephaestus who stepped in between the two. "Aphrodite calm down and be happy that they're back. And before she finds a way to kill Hades I think that we should have a special bonfire tonight in honor of the return of my son, newest daughter, and my grandchildren."

We cheered and Chiron said, "Why I think that's a splendid idea my Lord. And I believe that we have another surprise for this bonfire if I stand correct." He looked at me with a sly smile as I nodded and made sure all of the other guys did the same. Chiron nodded again. "And you may want to get Beckendorf in on it, too."

I grinned and said, "Yeah, if we can drag him away from everybody for a while." Looking over, I watched the big crowd of people around the family.

**Alright here another chapter! Personally I liked writing this chapter, but I think I'm going to like the next one even better! And don't worry it won't be boring because you'll find out what Percy and the boys have planed… then some other stuff so this will be interesting…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**SUp persons... yeah well today was my first day back and I almost killed me! I hate S.S. enough already and to make it worse I got stuck with a new seat next to a guy who can be cool at times but the other 98% of the time he is a jerk who pisses me off to no end! Plus today we were doing a interactive activity on our computers with the person who sits next to us, while the guy I'm 'working' with was looking up lame joke online and talking to the girl that sits behind us the whole freackin time! So I moved over some with my friend Shy and her partner and did the work with them and my teacher didn't get mad about me (suprising cuz I'm purdy sure she hates me because I do anything in that class... so ya). Plus my Science teacher asigned a new project and again we have to work with the person who sits next to me, who happens to be a guy that I used to like last year and this year all we do I argue. And before she told us about the project we were already agruing and fighting over the computer. We sit right in front of her desk and while we were fighting she was behind us laughing, so I told her that she did this to us for her own evil pleasure. And later in in class we were fighting again and she told us that we fought like we were an old married couple. My friend Taylor who sit right arcoss from us, she started laughing like crazy, because she knew about my crush last year and I gave her the death look and she stopped.**

**But enough about my day on with it!**

**So you all should know by now that I don't own anything... not the books, the song, not even this computer... its my sisters.**

**Maddison's POV**

Tonight we were having a special bonfire for the Beckendorf family. They seem pretty cool, from the like five minutes we talked to them. Their oldest Stephanie is my age and her little brother Henry is Josh's age. The two of them don't seem too bad; maybe we'll all end up as friends. But if she tries to steal Matt, she's a goner for sure.

On that happy thought, Matt, Josh, Megan, and I were on the way to the bonfire. Of course, Josh and Megan were walking together and Matt and I were walking together. The only difference was that Matt and I were holding hands and they weren't.

As we were walking I saw Stephanie and Henry headed towards the bonfire, too. So, I decided to be nice and accompany them.

The four of us walked over to them, and they looked a little surprised that we had walked over to them. So I said, "Hi! Stephanie, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and alright let me see if I can remember. Maddison, Josh, Matt, and… I don't believe we have met?" She asked Megan.

"I don't think so, but I'm just a camper. My names Megan, daughter of Apollo." She stuck out her hand to shake.

Henry stepped in front of his sister and grabbed her hand. "Well hello there. I'm Henry." Megan blushed while Josh looked like he was one move away from ripping his head off.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and smacked the back of her brother's head. "Lay off Henry. For one, those two are like written in the books. And two, it's just creepy!" Megan and Josh both blushed, and Megan removed her hand.

Henry rubbed the back of his head and argued, "So? That doesn't mean I can't have my shot!" Megan and Josh just blushed deeper when he said that, and Josh pulled Megan back by his hand… and didn't let go.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head again. She took a deep breath and turned back to us. "Sorry for my brother. Normally he doesn't act like this."

I laughed a little. "It's ok. I personally think it's quite funny. But if you try and do the same, you're a goner Beckendorf."

She smiled. "Well, unlike my brother here, I have respect for love and won't impose. And call me Steph."

I smiled, "Will do. So Steph, shall we continue on to the bonfire?"

She nodded. "We shall." So we started heading towards the fire.

About half way there Steph asked, "Do any of you have any idea what our dads are doing?"

I shook my head. "Not a clue. But considering my dad was the one who was mainly behind it, it can never be good."

**Percy's POV**

I was making sure that everything was in place for our surprise. Checking that the guys had their part memorized, asking Will if he had the music down, and finding one of his siblings to play the drums was hard work.

Finally, I was done. I made my way over to the sitting area with the guys and their spouses and planted one on Annabeth's mouth, not knowing that Maddison was sitting above with the rest of our kids. Well, I didn't know until she yelled, "Get a room dad!"

I broke the kiss and looked up at her. She was sitting next to Matt, so I decided to us this to my advantage.

I stood up and pointed my finger at her. "You just wait. One day you'll want to kiss your boyfriend-" I pointed at Matt, causing her to go red, "-and it will be sweet, sweet payback time!"

She didn't dare retort back, so I smirked and took my seat.

I turned back to Annabeth and saw that she had Sadie in her arms. So of course I had to make a joke and say, "I don't remember having this one? But she's cute, so I say we keep her."

Silena leaned over. "Well you're not keeping Sadie, but I might just have to keep little Marilyn here." She poked her in the stomach, which caused her to giggle.

I shook my head. "Oh no, I definitely remember having that one. But you're welcome to take Maddison."

"HEY!"

I smiled and yelled back, "Oh come on! You know I love you."

"Uh-huh."

Silena laughed. "You know, I always knew that you would have a way with kids."

"Strange … that's the same thing Annabeth said to me the first time she saw me with my little brother." Then I remembered that we forgot to call my mom and tell her that Marilyn was born.

"Annabeth…we kind of forgot to do something."

She handed Sadie back to Silena and said, "What did we forget to do Seaweed Brain?"

"We forgot to call and tell my mom and your dad that they have a new granddaughter," I said and a moment later panic reached her face.

"Crap your right! My dad is going to be furious and your mother will never forgive us!" She stood up and started pacing. I stood up, took Marilyn from her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Annabeth, they're not going to going to be angry. I promise. The worst thing that's going to happen is that they're going to be a little mad that we didn't tell them yesterday. Everything is going to be fine."

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She took a seat, and I turned to see all of the guys staring at me.

I looked at them confused. "What?"

Travis asked, "How did you do that?"

I was still confused. "Do what?"

He rolled his eyes. "How did you calm her down so easily?"

I shrugged. "Years of practice, I guess."

Nico laughed. "Yeah Perce, we've all had years of practice and we still aren't that good. I still get electrocuted every once and a while." Thalia smacked his shoulder and then gave him a kiss.

Travis, being a son of Hermes, had to try and top it saying, "Oh yeah, well one time Katie had vines tying me to a tree, and she forgot I was out there. I was out there almost all night!" Katie cracked a smile and came up behind him. She got on her knees and hugged his shoulders from the back, while pressing her body against him. She gave him a little kiss on his neck, and it seemed that he forgot what he was talking about.

Chris laughed. "Oh yeah, I've gotten a spear thrown at me… twice. Now can any of you top that?" Clarisse, unlike the rest of the girls, didn't comfort her husband; she just shrugged and leaned back.

The rest of us stayed silent as Chris smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Well, I have had a dagger thrown at me," I chipped in.

He leaned forward. "How many time?"

I held up my hand, showing three fingers.

He cursed and leaned back with Clarisse, who now gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I shook my head and sat back down by Annabeth. Silena and Beckendorf had been laughing quietly throughout the little dispute and were now laughing freely.

Silena wiped a tear from her eye and said, "I can understand that from Clarisse and Thalia, but really Katie? Unless that was before you two started dating, post war right?"

"Yeah, and it was just before we started dating."

Beckendorf shook his head. "I can't believe you two got together. Last I remember you hated each other."

Travis shrugged, "I guess it was never really hate, and that all of my pranks were to try to get her attention. I was an immature son of Hermes who didn't know how show affection towards the girl I liked, so I did it through endless pranks."

Silena squealed. "Aw that's so sweet Travis!"

He had a small smile and tried to pass the whole thing off as if it were nothing. "Yeah, yeah."

Beckendorf looked at Thalia and Nico and asked, "How did that happen? Last I remember Nico was going all over the world trying to find out about his family, acting too mature for his age, putting his master plan into action on how to save the world, and hanging around dead people more than the still breathing, while Thalia had sworn off boys and joined the Hunters. How did all that change, and you two get together?"

Nico laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah all that changed after the war. I started staying at camp since my dad and I got accepted more and kind of gave up on trying to discover stuff about my family, since I kept hitting dead end after dead end. And Thalia quit the Hunters after the war, and we later found out that she only joined the Hunters because she didn't want to be the prophecy child. So we both ended up staying here year round, became really close, and when everybody came back for summer we were already going out… with the help of some metaling done by Rachel."

"So you fell for your best friend?" Asked Silena.

Thalia smiled. "I guess you could say that."

Silena opened her mouth to say something, but Chiron stomped his huff and everyone looked up at him.

He smiled. "As a little treat for you all, some of our vets have a little surprise, and let me say it should be interesting to see." He turned to our side and said, "Girls, don't act too rashly." He walked off the stage as Will Solace walked up and stat down at the piano and an Apollo camper sat down at the drum set.

He looked over at me, and I nodded signaling for him to start playing and singing the opening.

**NO ONES POV**

_**(A/N When you see stuff inside the ( ) and are not Italicized that means there actions. And I think it would be helpful if you were to listen to the song while you're reading this part. Plus if there is any bold stiff that is what other people are doing)**_

(Percy stands up in front of Annabeth)

Percy:_ Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining _(He moved his hand across the night sky)

_Her hair, her hair _(He reaches out and lays her hair in the palm of his hand and lets it go)

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah_

(Chris stands up and grabs Clarisse's hand)

Chris:_ I know, I know _(With his free hand and pats his chest)

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so _(He put a hand on his heart)

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she ask me do I look ok_

_I say_

(Nico stands up, despite the protest by Thalia)

Nico:_ When I see your face _(He puts a hand on her cheek)

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile, _(He poked where he dimples are and caused them to appear along with her smile and his)

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _(He withdraws his hand and moves it in front of his body)

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

**The crowd roars with cheers at Nico's singing.**

(Travis gave Katie a kiss before standing to singing)

Travis:_ Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me _(He puts a hand on his chest)

_Her laugh, her laugh _(He swipes a hand smoothly and gently along her jaw line causing her to giggle)

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

Beckendorf:_ When I see your face _(He stands taking her face in his hand)

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile, _(He smiled at he and she returned it)

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

(Still playing and singing from the piano)

Will:_ The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

(All of the guys had found their way up to the stage while Will was singing)

Percy:_ When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _(He points out to Annabeth in the crowd and winks)

Nico:_ Yeah_

All of the campers jump to their feet cheering. The wives stayed seated for a moment then huddled together while the boys shrugged and high fived each other.

The girls came up to the stage, walked up to their husbands, gave him a kiss, then smacked or punched their shoulder.

But one of the two Stolls' didn't want to let go, and it ended up getting rather heated.

The other girls noticed and Annabeth whisper yelled, "Katie, the plan." Well, she either didn't hear them or chose to ignore it.

This time Clarisse tried a little louder, "Katie!" Still nothing happened, so Thalia holds up her hands and says, "I got this."

Thalia walked straight up to them put a hand on each of their shoulders and shocked them. They jumped apart so fast Travis would have landed on his butt if it hadn't been for Beckendorf grabbing his elbow.

Travis looked kind of mad, but knew from experience not to lash out at Thalia, he settled for just glaring at her, while Thalia just stood there with her arms crossed waiting for Katie to do her job. She had forgotten in the heat of the moment, and didn't remember until Thalia cleared her throat and motioned her hand towards Travis.

Katie suddenly remembered, and went straight up to Travis and punched his shoulder. Travis grabbed his shoulder and just stared at his wife.

Thalia walked back over to Nico and said, "Well, I think it almost time for bed and most certainly is for the younger kids, so we'll be off now." Thalia walked away, pulling Nico by the hand and went to go pick up Lauran who was a sleep on Maddison and Matt. Annabeth thought it was cute how she was lying across the two, with lower half on Matt and upper half on Maddison, who was stroking her hair gently.

Travis had an arm around Katie's shoulder, smiled at us and said, "And we have to get the twins to bed. Plus this one… who's carrying lucky number three."

Katie elbowed him. "That's not how I thought we were going to tell them."

All of the adults stared open mouthed at the two, who just smiled at them until Silena ran forward and hugged both of them saying, "Oh my gods, that's awesome! More to love in the world! And I want to be there when he or she is born!" Katie's smile grew even wider and she started nodding franticly. "I'd be horned to have you there Silena," she said, making Silena start squealing as she pulled away.

Travis moved his arm around his wife's waist and steered her over to where the twins were talking to some campers their age.

Percy and Annabeth was the next to go saying they had to put Marilyn to bed, then Silena and Beckendorf. Clarisse and Chris went over to where the older kids were and told them to all go off to bed, and they soon followed.

**TIME LAPS!**

After all of the kids were put to bed the adults ended up in the Big House. The boys were in the living room area, watching sports center trying to see who was going to be in the play-offs.

Conner and Travis were jumping up and down acting like they were twelve yelling for the Rams. No one knew why they were Rams fans, till Katie came in and said that before they came to camp, they lived in St. Louis.

Most of the guys we going for the Jets or the Giants because they were from New York, and the rest wanted the Colts to be in the Super Bowl for about the third year in a row, so all of us started arguing with each other saying our team was better.

After a bit of arguing, the girls shut them up and put their opinion in.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Silena said she was for the Rams and when asked why, they looked at each other and said in unison, "Sam Bradford is hot!"

Katie, Juniper, and Clarisse disagreed saying, "Eli Manning is way better, and has more experience."

So they started arguing saying stuff like Sam Bradford already has a lock on rooky of the year, that he has more years ahead of him, and he has amazing brown eyes. The people for Eli said that he has more experience, he has been to the Super Bowl before and won, and he is way better looking than his brother, who just looks funny in their opinion.

Somehow they ended up going into the other room and talking about hot famous guys. Of course all of the guys took an ego shot on that one but got side tracked when Grover started flipping out about some commercial.

**Percy's POV**

Grover made sure we were all watching when the commercial played. And can any of you guess what the commercial was about? I'll give you three guesses, and no it was not about tin cans. That only leaves about one thing that it could be… enchiladas. To be more specific, Taco Bell's new Enchilada Barito or whatever it's called.

As the commercial ended, Grover was latching onto my arm trying drag me to go get one with him. I looked at the other guys in the room and shrugged. I stood up and said, "Why don't we? We're old enough to leave camp without asking Chiron or Mr. D."

They looked around at each other and shrugged. I heard a couple of 'why nots' so we started heading towards the door.

**So tell me what you thing... unless you are going to be a jerk about it then, don't tell me.**

**Also don't you think that was just the perfict part for Travis to sing? I thought so but yeah...**

**I need some ideas on some good revenge that the girls could pull on the guys for just leaving. So please help me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people of the world! So all day I was stuck inside my house because of the storm that some weather lady called **_**The Beast! **_**So I've been doing pretty much nothing all day and will be doing the same thing tomorrow, because they already called off school for tomorrow. The only things I did today was video tape my neighbor not being able to get in his driveway because of all of the snow and watch my dogs try to go outside in all of the snow.**

**Maybe if you guys are extra helpful I'll be able to work on chapter 14 tomorrow while I'm doing nothing!**

**Disclaimer; …If I was Rick Riordan then I wouldn't be writing on a fan website, but in a book instead. **

**Silena's POV**

At about 1:30 a.m. we decided it was about time to head to bed. I don't even know how it got this late! I guess you just lose track of time when you're having fun catching up with old friends.

I still can't even believe that my family and I are back. It still seems so surreal. I'm so happy to be back though.

No matter how happy I am to be back, I'm so incredibly tired! I had forgotten how tiring real life was.

"Alright let's get the guys and go to bed. I'm beat," I said standing up from the chair I which was so comfortably positioned in.

The others nodded, stood up, and headed for the living room.

I expected to see the guys asleep on the sofas, not an empty living room.

I looked over at the others in confusion to see that they all had their eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, too.

Clarisse asked, "Where in Hades are they?"

"Heck like we should know we were with you the whole time!"

"Well where ever they are, they are so busted," Katie said with a mischievous smile. I know she loves busting people, like Travis and Conner when they pull a prank, but I guess with being married and living with a son of Hermes some of the mischief has rubbed off on her. Or it could just be the hormones.

Annabeth laughed, "And just how do you plan on getting back at them if we don't even know where they are?" Always the voice of logic, that Annabeth… some things never change!

"Oh come on Annabeth, you're a daughter of Athena! If anyone could come up with a plan to get back at them it would be you."

"Well yes, I always have a plan. I'm no daughter of Hermes, though! I'm no good at planning revenge," stated Annabeth. Ha, yeah as if she hasn't come up with a million ways to get Percy back over the years.

Katie huffed, "Fine then. We'll just use some of my skills that I have picked up over the years."

…Yup it is definitely the hormones.

**Percy's POV**

It was around 1:30 a.m. when we pulled up to the border of camp. I turned around to see if the guys were still awake and was greeted with a loud snore.

Grover and Travis both had their heads on the windows, sleeping like they were dead, while Beckendorf had his head hanging over the back of the seat. Chris, Matt, and Josh were all sleeping on each other's shoulders, going from youngest to oldest. Then I looked over at Nico to see that his head was hanging down, drool dribbling down the front of his shirt.

I know that you are probably wondering how Josh and Matt got here, but let's just say that while we were sneaking out they caught me going in to the Poseidon cabin to get my keys. The only way I could keep them quite was to let them come along.

I stiffened a laugh and punched Nico's shoulder. He groaned, "What in Hades Perce? I was having a rather pleasant dream about Thalia doing…" He trailed off as I raised my eyebrows. Also, I think the sleepiness wore off rather quickly after he almost told me the content of his dream.

Nico took a deep breath, "So, why did you punch me again?"

I shook my head. "Because idiot, we are back at camp and all of you were asleep."

"Oh… yeah we should wake them up and go in." A real genius that guy.

"Yeah but can you come up with any good way to wake them?" I could feel my mouth turning upwards as my brain processed all the mischievous pranks we could pull on them. I definitely wanted to get Travis back for everything he'd done on me. "Because I've got nothing."

He thought for a second and said, "Why don't we just shake them?"

He sighed, "Oh come on Nico! That's boring! Don't you have any awesome dead people skills we could freak them out with?"

"Percy, you know I couldn't do that to them…I think they would pee in their pants. And I really don't want to have to clean your car and their clothes. Plus I don't think you want your son scared for life."

"Fine then, Mr. I have no imagination. We'll just wake them the old fashion way."

We got out of the car and woke everyone else up, the way he suggested. Josh said he was too tired to walk so I ended up giving him a piggy back ride into camp.

Josh and I headed for the Poseidon cabin, me still caring him on my back. I reached for the door, aware of the sleeping Josh on my back.

When I pulled back on the door it wouldn't open.

Huh. That's strange. Then something clicked. Annabeth.

I tilted my head to the side trying to figure out why Annabeth would lock the door. After jiggling the door some more I sighed in defeat. I shifted Josh (he was getting heavy) and tried to figure out a good place to sleep tonight.

I started up towards the Big House, figuring Chiron wouldn't get too mad at me. After all, it's not like I could waltz into the woods and let my son sleep there.

As I walked in the door I saw all of the other guys sitting in the living room sitting on the sofas.

"I thought all of you were going to bed?" I asked.

Travis said, "Yeah we all thought so too. But apparently the girls all locked us out." Ah ha! They did plan this!

I set Josh down in a chair nearby and asked, "Well, do any of you know why? Because I have no clue."

They all shook their heads, while Grover asked, "So where are we all going to sleep?" They looked up at me, like I was supposed to lead them.

I shook my head, "Don't look at me, I don't know! I was coming up here to sleep!"

"Well, I guess that's our only option. Everyone choose a couch." Chris sighed.

_**In the Morning **_

**Maddison's POV**

Mom made me wake up early with her and all of her old people friends. She wouldn't tell me why yet she just woke me up told me to get dressed and go get Megan. Life is so unfair.

After I got dressed, I headed over to the Apollo cabin to get Megan. As I knocked on the door, an older camper I recognized as one of Megan's full sisters opened the door, yawning.

"Hey Maddi. What are you doing here so early?"

I smirked. "I need Megan to come with me. So tell her to get dressed and hurry out."

She yawned again. "Why do you need her?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time to explain! Just do what I asked."

She mumbled a 'whatever' as she walked back into the cabin.

I sat down on their porch, waiting for Megan to come out. About five minutes later she came out dressed in some athletic shorts and a camp t-shirt.

I stood up as she asked, "So what did you need me for?"

I snorted "I don't even know. My mom just told me to come get you and meet her at the big house. So let's head that way."

Once we got to the Big House my mom and all of her friends were standing outside with buckets in their hands.

My mom came down the steps with two bucket in her hands, extending them out to me Megan and me. We both took them in our hands, while giving her a questioning look.

She rolled her eyes. "Just come up to the porch, and we'll explain everything.

The three of us stepped onto the porch as they stared to explain to us their master plan.

I have to admit, it was pretty good. It had everything that a payback plan needs: distractions, mind games, trickery, and most of all, badass-fullness!

Of course when I said that, my mom hit my arm, while everyone laughed. Even in compliment form my mom won't accept my… language!

**ALL RIGHT PEOPLE I NEED SOME MAJOR IDEAS FOR THE REVENGE! I have some somewhat vague idea of what I'm going to do but… I still need some majorly good ideas. They could be for one of the guys or they could be for all of them together as a group. If you help me out I will give you some props in the next chapter even if I don't us your idea.**

**So please people I need help and I will love you forever **_**(not in that way…)**_**!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all of you web browsers… ok that's weird so never mind that. Let me start over… Hey guess sorry for the wait, my beta and I were having some problems. And no I don't mean we were like hating each other, I mean that we were having problems with the web site. So today she just decided to send me the chapter in a PM. It was weird but hey it worked and you now get to read the revenge of the girls!**

**Don't judge if the revenge isn't all that great, because I have never written about revenge. I only preformed it on other people. Haha like my math teacher last year… she was like this 70 or 80 some year old women who sucked at teaching, had terrible hearing and eye sight, plus her memory wasn't the greatest. She hated me so I returned the favor… by making her life miserable! Don't get me wrong it's not like I never got in trouble, because I did, but she would think that punishing me was moving me around the room. Which failed because I was friends with almost everyone in that class. But that's not the point… wait I don't think I have a point. So now onward to the story! **

**Yup don't own nothing, except for some of the revenge stuff.**

**No one's POV**

The girls had everything planned out.

It was going to be a day full of pranks, trickery, and lots of laughter.

As they snuck around the corner leading to the front door, they stopped and huddled together in a circle.

"Ok, everything is in place, right?" Annabeth asked, determination etched on her face.

They all nodded. "Good. Now Thalia, throw the balloon and let's watch this train wreck happen."

Thalia smirked and walked back around the corner. She aimed the balloon at

Nico, and let it fly throw the air. It nailed him right in the chest and completely drenched him!

His eyes shot open as he leaped up from the ground. The wild look in his eyes subsided as he peered down at his shirt, now soaking wet. It looked like he was thinking, _'Do I drool in my sleep? And if so, is it really that bad?' _He seemed to dismiss the thought, probably because Thalia would have saidsomething about it. She never was able to pass up an opportunity to poke funat people, no matter how much she loved them.

Lauran was extremelyoverprotective of him and would always get worried when Thalia made fun ofhim.

Nico snorted and looked around the room to see if any of the other guys were awake yet, but they were lucky and had not been hit by the rainstorm that just happened to only affect him. He swung his legs over the side of the couch to get up, not expecting to feel warm gooey crap under his feet, squishing through his toes.

Startled, Nico lifted his feet back up to inspect what was under his feet.

'_Looks like honey to me,'_ he thought.

"Percy. Percy wake up," Nico whisper-yelled. He didn't even move. Nico knowing the best way to wake someone up was to hit them, threw a pillow at him.

Percy's head shot up, "What in Hades?"

"Perce, come over here and see what you think this crap is."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You woke me up to have me look at the floor? Really? This better be good or I'm going to kill you." He groaned and swept his feet over the side of the couch, but what he didn't know was that his movement set off a trigger, showering him with the previous night's dinner scraps.

The girls, determined not to blow their cover, were all trying not to laugh as

Percy wiped the food from his face.

Unlike the girls, Nico couldn't keep it in and burst out laughing.

To Percy, it wasn't funny in the slightest bit. The impulsive person that he is, he did the first thing that popped in his head… assume that Nico set him up, prompting a loud shouting match.

"What the hell Nico!" Percy yelled, and woke the others up doing so.

Chris rubbed his eyes, looked up to see a very angry Percy and Nico in histarics. "Why is Percy covered in food?"

Percy's nostrils started to flare but he was trying to control his anger and not yell at Nico again.

The closest thing Chris got to an answer was Grover's mumble in his sleep, "FOOD!"

Once Percy has his anger controlled enough, he said, "Yes Nico, please do explain why I'm covered in food to the class."

Nico stopped laughing. "What you think I did it? I didn't do it, because I just woke up and tried to get out of bed and stepped in this crap! So how do I know that you didn't do this to me?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You woke me up genius!"

Nico looked down sheepishly, "Oh yeah… my bad."

Travis started coming to and was rather confused by what was in front of him.

I mean, come on, you don't wake up every day to a son of Hades with sticky yellow feet and the hero of Olympus covered in dinner scraps.

Deciding to inspect what was going on, he put the recliner chair he was sleeping in back into a sitting passion and was hit with a wave of icy cold water.

He froze and looked at Percy; because the common knowledge if there is a water attack you always blame the son of Poseidon.

Grover was apparently hit by some stray drops because he bolted awake and saw Travis dripping wet.

So he got up, stretched, put his hoofs on the ground, and fell right back down on the couch. It was just luck that he didn't face plant like planned, much to the girl's disappointment.

Chris snorted. "Need some help there Grover?"

Sneering, Grover remarked, "Just shut up and come help me, why don'ch ya?"

Chris shook his head and hesitantly got up wondering if something was going to happen to him like it did with his friends.

When he was fully standing and nothing had happened to him he made his way over to Grover not looking at the ground.

This was mistake number one, because if he had not been half asleep he would have seen his son lying on the ground fast asleep… and not have ended up kicking him in the nuts.

Matt jolted awake yelling out in pain and throwing his hands down to hold his… lower region.

Chris's eyes got big when he realized what he did, while other males in the room flinched all, knowing the pain he was going through.

Matt was still lying there when Chris finally said, "Oh my gods, Matt I'm so sorry."

He grunted, "And here I thought you wanted grandchildren."

Maddison turned into a tomato as soon as he said that and the other girls smirked.

Maddison felt extremely awkward because for one her mother was there and another, HIS mom was there too.

Percy paled. "Not with my daughter you're not! At least not for another thirty years when you're married!"

Outside, Thalia patted Maddison's shoulder and winked at her, causing Maddi to go an even deeper shade of red.

Josh finally woke up in his chair not far from where his father, still covered in food, was standing.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the chair, setting off another one of the girls tricks; a bucket full of rubber spiders waiting to attack their prey.

Once he realized what was all over him, he jumped out of the chair, flinging them all over the room. One of them nailed Beckendorf right between the eyes, causing him to wake up.

Josh wasn't convinced that all of the spiders were off so he ran around the room and ended up running right in front of Grover. His feet flung right out from underneath him, and he landed on his back.

With the contact of his back and the floor gunk flew out from under him, showering Grover, Matt, Chris, Travis, Nico, and Beckendorf.

Percy looked smug seeing the rest of the guys covered in the gunk. "Now you know how I feel about this."

Travis brought his arm up to his face and took a big whiff of the mysteries gunk, but quickly pulled it back out to arms length because whatever it was had a horrible stench. He took a look around the room and quickly replayed all that had happened in his head.

Genius, really the prank was .He concluded that whoever pulled this prank had to have lots of help, time, brains, and motive.

Travis thought about who they could have ticked off bad enough to pull a prank like this.

Then it hit him… the girls. They had all locked them out last night, probably to set them up for this. It is probably all a part of some big elaborate plan that they had thought up.

"Guys," Travis said, trying to tell what he had figured out. But they were too caught up in fighting with each other to even notice that Travis had said anything.

"GUYS!" Travis yelled this time, and seceded in getting their attention.

"I know who did this," he started.

The girls standing outside the room raised an eyebrow, and some wearing

worried expressions.

"Well are you going to tell us or what?"

Travis rolled his eyes, "Anyways, just think about it for a second. Who did we tick off yesterday? And if you didn't tick off too many people then you should figure out that the same people that I'm thinking about locked us out of our rooms so we had to sleep out here. It was all a part of their master plan. Get us all together so that they can get back at all of us at once. Now would anyone like to answer the question as to who is doing this to us?"

Chris using his son of Hermes since got on the same brain wave as Travis. "The girls. They have everything that is needed for a job like this. The right amount of people, motive, brains, special training to be quite while getting to job done, and they probably even got up early this morning to set it all up. It makes perfect sense."

Travis nodded, "And if Conner and I pulled off a prank this big on so many people then we would be somewhere close by to watch it go down. Which means…" He trailed off slowly making his way over to the door.

The girls knew that they would be moving his way once they figured out it was them.

So they quickly and quietly started to run out the front door of the Big House.

The guys had all made it over to the door ready to jump out and attack the pranksters. Travis held up three fingers, slow counting down. As soon as his index finger was down they ran out the door expecting to find the girls there.

But instead they found piled of clothes.

The boys looked at each other with confused expressions.

Nico walked over to a pile of mostly black close to inspect them. Sure enough they were some of the close he had packed for this weekend.

He picked them up, stood back up, and turned back to the guys who were doing the same thing he was. "Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to go take a shower and change into these close because I stink and so do the rest of you."

They all mumbled an agreed response and they all headed out.

**Annabeth's POV**

That was an amazing prank. I have to give Katie most of the credit thought. I must say that living with a son of Hermes definitely did things to change her.

Once we were out of the house we ran to hide in some bushes.

Some campers were up and walking around but none of them saw us run out of the Big House.

When we got into the bushes and were well hidden the guys walked out of the Big House one after the other, walking slowly as if they were going to a funeral.

Some of the campers seemed to have noticed them because they stopped in their tracks and stared at the guys.

The guys kept straight faces and walked towards the showers without saying a word. As they walked past, some of the still frozen campers turned away to cover their noses because of the stench.

Once they were all in the bathroom we got out of the bushes, laughing.

Thalia, still laughing said, "Annabeth, I'm sorry but seeing your son whip out like that was totally awesome."

Silena cracked up. "Or when Matt was lying on the ground and said 'and here I thought you wanted grandchildren!' Percy's face was priceless and Maddison's face got so red."

Maddison turned red again, but had a small smile on her face.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Ok, well if we are done laughing at my family can we get on with the plan?"

They all nodded and started walking towards the bathroom, being careful not to step on the clumps of stuff the guys left on the ground.

Once there I took a deep breath, "Alright then. Clarisse the hat." She took it out of her back pocket and handed it to me.

I stood in front of the door and turned back to them. "Wish me luck."

I slipped on my hat before walking in the bathroom.

**(A/N I have no idea what the **_**boys**_** bathroom looks like at CHB so I'm just**

**wingin' it)**

The moment I stepped in I was met by steam from the many showers that were going.

I took another deep breath, preparing to do my job.

I walked over to the far shower that was going.

Lucky for me they have a curtain, then a small changing space, then the shower. Otherwise, this could have been even more embarrassing than it already is.

I pulled out two cloth bags that I had in my back pocket and quickly got the clothes that were hanging on a hook. And I grabbed the dirty ones from the floor and put them in the other bag.

I did the same for the next six or so showers until I got to the last one.

I stepped in and grabbed the dirty ones first, but I stopped when I saw the clean ones. They were the ones that I had gotten for Percy.

The only way that I could make sure it was him was to look. So I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get the courage to look at the man in the shower. I was having a hard time doing it because what if it wasn't Percy? I knew I was only going to look at his face but it was still weird because if it wasn't him and

I looked at another man in the shower…well that would just be awkward on so many levels.

After a couple more seconds of reassuring myself that it was Percy, I opened my eyes to see a mop of black hair and tan shoulders.

I smirked and decided to mess with him. Well technically I was letting him know that we got them again, but however you want to think about it is cool with me.

Because of the steam there was a bunch of condensation _**(A/N holy mother of it… that's a science word! *Sniffle* I'm so proud!) **_on the glass shower wall, so I wrote on it with my finger, _'Have fun finding your clothes Seaweed Brain!'_

It took him a second to realize it was there, but when he did, he looked to where his clothes should have been and saw…nothing.

I turned to walk out and I could hear him say, "_Vlacas,_" He was calling himself an idiot in Greek for making himself so vulnerable.

I smirked as I walked out…my work here is done!

**All rightey then another chapter down, next will be part two of the revenge. So if any of you have ever pulled a prank and you want to tell the world about it then put it in the review that you were hopefully going to send anyways…**

**The revenge could be on the whole group or just on one of the guys. Tell me who you want to be the pranker, the prankey, and of course what the prank is! I will give you credit as to who gave me the idea.**

**Please help me!**

**Ok one last thing... was it just meor did you guys love the 'And here I thought you wanted grandchildren' line? I think it is my fav. line yet! We'll just have to wait and see what line I come up with next!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I know that this chapter is like way over due, but I can explain! I sent the Doc to my AWESOME beta, turtlelover0511, a month again almost to the day. She edited half of it then forgot to do the rest due to end of the year stuff. So I sent her a message yesterday asking about this chapter and she told me the stuff I told you. Please don't be mad at either of us, plus there is something wrong with being made at someone an injury… I'll explain at the bottom.**

**Alright on with it! But first I have to do this… Disclaimer; if I owned PJO then why would I be writing on a FAN site? Yeah that's what I thought. **

**Chris's POV**

It felt so good to be clean again; I can't even put it in words.

I leaned over to turn off the shower, grabbed my towel, and dried off. Once I was nice and dry, I wrapped my towel around my waist and stepped out to the changing space… _Wait. Where are my clothes? I could have sworn I put them right on this bench. Where could they have gone; I mean come on their clothes, they couldn't have just walked out on their own. I have seen and heard of some weird stuff in my time, but disappearing clothes, really? Who knows, maybe I left them by the sink and didn't know it._

I walked out in my towel to see if my clothes were anywhere in sight.

I checked by the sink, in the stalls, and near the other showers. Nothing. Not a single article of clothing in sight.

"Dang it!" I huffed and turned around when I heard someone talking to themselves. I look over to see Travis peering around the bathroom.

"Hey Chris, have you seen my clothes anywhere? I can't find them, but I could have sworn they were just outside my stall."

I shook my head, "No, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Just after I finished saying this, Nico stepped out with his towel around his waist and asked, "Hey have either of you seen my clothes? I can't find them anywhere… and judging by what you two are wearing you can't find yours either."

Just as I was about to say something along the lines of, 'Good assumption Watson', the fire alarm went off. And I don't mean the ones you have in your house that just make a bunch of high pitched sound; I mean the ones that are like little sprinklers in the ceiling. So all of the guys that were still in the shower hurried to put their towel around them and get out of the shower.

All of us hurried out the door, not thinking this could be a trap. But come on, you would run out of there too if there was a risk of being burnt to a crisp.

So when we got outside we turned to look at the building to see what was happening. We saw no smoke, no flames, nor any other signs that the building was on fire. Nothing. Just a perfectly fine, non-flaming building; great.

Nico scratched his head, "Is it just me or is anyone else not seeing any reason why in Hades those sprinklers went off?"

Percy looked down, "There's no reason for them to have gone off…except if the girls set them off to get us out of the bathroom. And they probably took our clothes and hid them. Plus, I am going to assume that they are not too far from here to watch the show."

Just then we started to hear laughter from the roof.

All of our heads snapped to the source of the sound. Turns out that Percy was right, they stuck around to watch the show.

Still laughing, Katie managed to get out, "Cute towel Travis."

Travis was already one down, and he couldn't let her get up on the count. So he said the natural thing for a son of Hermes would do in this spot: "You know, dear Katie, if you wanted to see me with my shirt off, you could have just asked and not have created this little scene here." He smirked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh don't flatter yourself Travis."

Annabeth smirked, "Yeah, besides if we wanted to see anyone's chest, we'd have just done this to Percy and Beckendorf."

Silena high fived her and said, "Ain't that the truth!"

Percy snorted, "Is it just me or do you feel like a piece of meat to them?"

Matt smirked, "Nope, I'm good. But then again I'm only thirteen and nothing has been said about of me. So ha!"

Apparently the girls had heard him because Thalia leaned over and whispered something in Maddison's ear. At first she just blushed and shook her head. Then Thalia leaned over and told Clarisse and Annabeth and they both smirked and nodded to Maddison.

Maddison took a deep breath, "Hey Matt I think you're missing a bit of clothing there." She looked over at the three and they all nodded and motioned for her to continue. She blushed and said, "Not that I really mind, but you may care when everyone is walking from breakfast sees you. Which should be right about… now."

We all looked over towards the dining hall and sure enough people were starting to walk out the door. In front of the crowd were all of the little kids, a.k.a. Travis and Katie's twins, Nico and Thalia's daughter Lauran, and Clarisse and mines youngest son Damien. **(A/N I'm not sure if I have mentioned him before, but just so we're clear Chris and Clarisse have two boys, Matt and Damien. Damien, by the way he is seven like Lauran… and they are like best friends and Aphrodite's chosen them to be together too.)**

Everyone else had headed off to their cabins to get ready for their classes, but the little kids headed straight towards where we are. Which means that they were told to come here, and the girls go them in on it.

Now that's just low, using the little kids' agents us. Come on, they are biologically protected by the cuteness factor. **(A/N can anybody name what movie that's from? If they can I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.)**

Once they got here the girls started giggling, while Damien just looked confused, as if wondering why he was the only guy with his shirt on.

One thing about Damien is that he definitely gets his sense of humor from my side of the family, meaning from Hermes.

But with the Hermes' sense of humor comes being a smart, pardon my language here, ass. And now would be perfect great example of what I'm talking about.

"So are you all running off to join a nudist's colony, but were too chicken to fully commit and kept you towels?" See what I mean?

"You know Damien, every time an opportunity comes along you don't have to be a smart-aleck, you know that right?" **(A/N ok how many of you get told that by your parents? I get it all the time from my mom. By the way the whole nudist's colony thing is something that my stupid sister says is her **_**'dream'**_**… yeah right)**

He just smirked and opened to say something, but someone walking up behind him beat him to it. "Yeah he could, but it's in his blood to say stuff like that. After all what kind of grandson of Hermes or nephew of mine would he be if he didn't?"

Bet you couldn't guess who that is right?

Travis rolled his eyes, "You know Chris, I knew we should never have let the kids meet him. Much less ever let him baby sit."

Conner put his hand over his heart in mock pain, "That's hurtful bro! And plus they all love me, right kids?"

The twins smiled and gave him a hug, Damien nodded and bumped his fist, and Matt just rolled his eyes looking annoyed.

Katie decided to but in now saying, "What are you doing here Stoll?"

Conner smiled, "For your information Stoll, I'm here for the same reason you are. Or am I not allowed to come? By the way, a certain little birdie told me that I have another niece or nephew on the way."

Katie and Travis looked at Cynthia and Sadie, who were both pointing to the other.

Travis sighed, "Yeah well, what can I say she can't keep her hands off me. But where's Courtney and Mike? I thought they would have come with you?" You see after the war we got a lot more half-bloods, which included Conner's future wife Courtney, daughter of Persephone's, came to camp. She came about 6 months after the war, right about the time Percy disappeared. But somehow in the midst of all of the craziness they got together. And thus Mike was born… and no I'm not going into detail!

"Oh Mike had a soccer game this morning so Courtney took him so I could spend a little time with my brother before they got here. But I can see that you don't want me here," Oh boy here we go… "So I'll just come back some other time when I feel more appreciated. But who knows how long that could be, right? I mean it's like I get no love from you guys!" He fake sniffled, "But I bet that there is still one person who loves me… and that would be Damien. So I'm just going to sling him over my shoulder and carry him off like a sack of potatoes." He picked Damien up and began to run away, but before he could get any more than ten feet away Travis called, "Are you done yet? Or do we have to watch another scene of this soup opera?"

Conner turned around grinning to himself, "You know I think I'm done. But why are you guys in towels standing outside the bathroom anyways?"

Beckendorf snorted, "Gee I don't know, why don't you ask the girls?"

Conner looked over to see who had said that, and once he had seen Beckendorf he moved his head forward and blinked repeatedly.

Once he had realized who it was he started grinning again. "Beckendorf… long time no see. But how are you back? And I'm guessing that Silena is back with you?"

Silena, who was still standing on the roof with the rest of the girls, smiled, "Yup I'm back too and to answer your other question, Hades."

Conner made sort of 'oh' face but then realized one of his questions still hung in the air. "So ladies, why are these guys in towels standing outside the bathrooms."

Thalia smirked, "Oh well this is all their fault really, because it started out when they left camp last night at like one in the morning."

Nico put in, "Which was Grover's idea in the first place. He let his stomach win over his mind again."

Annabeth continued where Thalia left off, "So we created a master plan on how to get them back, mostly thought up by Katie." Conner beamed approvingly at his sister in law. "So we locked them out in order to get them to asleep in the Big House so we could set up. While they were sleeping we set up some nice little traps for them to waken to. It was really a sight to see, but I think the best part of it all was when Matt got kicked. Sorry Matt this has nothing personal, but it was hilarious when you accidentally got kick… down south by your dad and then said, 'and here I thought you wanted grandchildren.' But when Percy flipped out and started yelling, 'not with my daughter', it was priceless."

You know, I really do feel bad about that, I really didn't mean to.

Conner laughed, "Well I agree with Matt, got to protect the family jewels so you can have some good looking kids with your girl Maddi. You've got to be able to produce little men. Otherwise," he whistled while motioning to his neck. In other words, he's saying that he would be gone in no time.

Matt and Maddison both blushed dark crimson; poor kids they have been put through so much embarrassment today.

I had to step in now, "Gee Conner you haven't even been here for ten minutes and you've already made about half the people here uncomfortable."

Of course he didn't quite get what I was trying to say because he just smirked and said, "What can I say, I'm entertaining people. But I feel out of place here…" **(A/N I always say that, 'what can I say I'm interesting people', my friends have gotten used to it but I don't think any of them get it.**

I could hear Nico say, "Halleluiah," under his breath, thinking he was going to leave.

But Conner continued, "So I guess I should just take my shirt off too." And so he did.

Everyone rolled their except for Damien. I inwardly sighed, why does it always have to be Damien?

Damien got this determined mixed with a 'what the Hades' kind of look on his face**. **"Well I don't want to be the only guy out here without a shirt on. I'm not afraid to show my body." Then just as Conner did a moment ago he pulled off his shirt looking proud as Lauran blushed.

I sighed out loud, "Travis, I totally agree. We should never have let them meet him."

Travis smirked, "Yeah, well it's too late now."

I pressed my lips together, "What a shame, and Damien keep your pants on. You may not be afraid to show it, but you ain't going to be showing nothin around anyone ever. Especially with all these girls around."

Damien looked down, "Geez dad I was only joking. I wouldn't do that in front of Lauran." That caused Lauran to look down blushing. Nico groaned, remembering that Aphrodite had set the two of them as one of her destined-to-be couples. Clarisse and I let out a sigh of relief, and Thalia let out a hearty chuckle on account of Nico's face.

No one said anything for about a minute, and I think the silence would've been even longer if Chiron hadn't decided to show up.

"Ah Conner I see you have found them. Although I am curious as to why your shirt is off, and why the rest of you are just in towels. Also why the girls are standing on the roof of the bathrooms."

Annabeth jumped down off the roof onto a wooden crate that they must have used to get up on the roof with. "This is our way of getting back at them for something that they did."

Chiron chuckled, "And might I ask what it is that they did in order to be punished with standing outside only wearing towels?" He looked down letting out a little laugh, "By chance does any of this have a connection to the mess in the Big House?"

Thalia jumped down followed by the rest of the girls saying, "Yeah sorry about that, but we were just about to solve that problem." She had that evil smirk that she has always had and uses to scare people into doing what she wants. Call it a gut feeling or past experience talking, but I'm thinking that she is going to blackmail us into cleaning up the mess.

Chiron looked slightly amused, "Is that so? How do you plan on handing it?"

Clarisse smirked, "Oh you'll see."

Gods help us!

**Well that's it. I kind of think it's a pointless chapter, all I really did was one prank, got Conner in the story, and had some stuff with the little kids. But oh well….**

**What I said at the top about being injured I guess I'll explain now. Thursday night in my soccer game I fell supper hard on my back. But I didn't just fall; I'm the goalie so I was diving when I fell. I dove to my left side to stop the ball, which I did but I landed like half way on my back and half way on my side plus I had my left hand stretched out really far, in which I caught the ball (if that makes any since at all). But after I landed I like bounced like back up and landed on the ball, then rolled forward. The pain didn't hit me till I got up, so I booted the ball away real quick and then doubled over in pain. The bad thing is this happened in the middle of the first half and I continued to play the rest of the game… not the smartest move I say. **

**The next day I left school early because of the pain and went to people that you go to before you go to the doctor, something rather care. But they took an x-ray and the bottom of my spine, like the base of my back is like curved to the left. Somehow I think it's not supposed to do that. But the stupid 'doctors' said that could be something that I've always had or it could be caused but muscles pushing or pulling on my spine. They said that it should be drastically better by tomorrow; yeah I'm thinkin it's not going to be the case. For one I am not feeling muscle type pain, and two this ain't going to change overnight.**

**Offer still stands on if anyone can name the movie that I got the quote of, 'They're biologically protected by the cuteness factor' then the next chapter will be dedicated to you.**

**Thanks for reading sorry for the long wait and R&R.**

**Oh one last thing, someone said something about how the little kids weren't in the story much so I added them in here for you, sorry I tried looking up your pin name but couldn't find it but you know who you are!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok to those of you, which is hopefully only two, that I promised that this would be out yesterday I'm sorry I forgot that yesterday was the day that I promised. But hey only a day late, that's not too bad…**

**Disclaimer; Well once again I'm writing on a fan site… if I owned it then I would have my own book not a web page! **

**Nico's POV**

Well we were right about one thing; the girls had a way to make us clean up the mess.

But needless to say the work got done under their watchful eyes.

"Now that were done with the dirty work, are you going to give us back our shirts?"

Annabeth took point, "Well boys you've done a nice job cleaning up your little mess."

Travis looking outraged said, "_Our mess? _You have got to be kidding me, you're the ones that should be cleaning this up, we're just the victims-" Katie slapped a hand over his mouth before he could fully start his rant, "You didn't let her finish."

Annabeth smiled, "Thank you Katie. Anyways now that you are done you can now have the remainder of our clothing."

Beckendorf looked relieved, "Now I don't have to feel like suck a tool."

Percy snorted, "At least they didn't try and make us clean a pool,

"So where are they?"

All the guys are starting to get a bit impatient. Including Damien and Conner, who basically dragged themselves into this by taking their shirts off down by the bathrooms.

When Courtney got here with Mike (Conner's wife and son) she took Conner's shirt and Lauran took Damien's as well. But as soon as Mike saw what was happening to all of the other guys he began backing out of the room, and ended up backing right into Stephanie and Henry. Of course he plowed Henry down, but he was able to catch Steph just before she could get too far from her original stands.

How cliché…

But anyways after that they did the whole, 'hey who are you, and where have you been all my life.' When she answered, 'in the Underworld,' he almost dropped her.

Needless to say it was pretty great.

During this little scene I guess they forgot that there were other people in the room, but of course once came to the realization that there was people watching them, they stud up straight and cleared their throats looking down awkwardly.

When they looked up they saw everyone in the room looking rather amused, well everyone except Beckendorf. He looked like he was wishing he never let her leave the Underworld, if you catch my drift.

After the two of them stud there for a minute Silena decided to speak up, "So you two must me Conner's family."

Courtney smiled, "Before I answer that question, let me ask one. What did he do now?"

Conner walked over to her and rapped an arm around her shoulder, "Why is it that you always assume that I did something wrong?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Because you always do. Now what did I miss?"

Everyone around the room looked at each other, and then Beckendorf started, "Well my family and I came back from the dead with the help of Hades himself."

Silena said, "Then we talked to the gods for a bit and went up to the Big House to catch up with everyone."

Thalia decided that she would go next, "But around one in the morning the guys decided that they needed to leave camp and go make a late night Taco Bell run."

I felt the need to point out, "Which was completely Grover's, they really shouldn't have said open till midnight or later on the commercial. It's like they want us to go there early in the morning or something." But all that did was earn me a smack in the back of the head from Thalia, Gibb's style. **(A/N Sorry I felt that need to all that in there.)**

I winced a bit before Clarisse continued the story, "So we pulled a mass prank on them, involving honey, water balloons, last night's left over's, and some trip-wire." So I was right, it was honey!

Annabeth smirked, "But that wasn't the end of it, when they went to go clean up we stole their clothes only leaving them a towel to run out on the front lawn of the bathrooms in."

Katie added the next part, "Then all the little kids came along around the time Conner showed up. Within a five minute span he managed to show up, give us a good reason why he isn't a soup star, and then take off his shirt and get Damien to do it with him."

Juniper smiled and crossed her arms saying the last part, "And now we are making them clean up the after math of their punishment. Now did we miss anything?"

Everyone looked around and said 'nope that's it' or just went with the good old 'na.'

Courtney looked around, "Well it seems that I missed of the fun."

Conner walked up to his wife and put an arm around her, "Oh don't worry dear wife of mine, for the fun is only beginning."

Courtney looked over at him with squinting eyes, "Coming from you the phrase scares me."

Katie grinned wickedly, "Oh no Court, he's right."

Conner scrunched his eyebrows together, "I am?"

Annabeth came up from behind Katie, "Oh yes you are, but only to an existent. How fun it will be for all of you guys I'm not sure."

Travis groaned, "Haven't we past paid our dues for last night?"

Katie smiled, "Well after this we might consider forgiving you."

Matt asked, "Before this last task we have to do, do we get our shirts back?"

Maddi smirked, "Well that's a part of your task."

I looked over to Thalia confused as to what was going on, but she was over by Courtney whispering something in her ear. Probably getting her in on their evil plan. And when she smiled and nodded I knew that she was in on it, oh great.

**Jason's POV**

"Alright kids it's almost time to get in the car and go," I yelled from the top of the stairs.

All I heard in response was an ok and a grunt, sadly that's all I ever get.

I huffed as I turned around and went back to my room. Once there I walked straight to the edge of my bed and feel face first into it.

"Oh come on Jace, I just made the bed." I snorted and lifted up my head to look at her with smirk on my face.

"Well Pipes since I've messed up the bed, would you like to join me in advents in which the bed would be really clean with new sheets after words?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to where I was on the bed and sat down next to me. "Aren't you the one who said that it's almost time to get in the car and leave? I do believe that we wouldn't have time for that of which you are suggesting, "she replied.

I rolled over on top of her with my legs straddling her waist. As I started to kiss along the underside of her jaw I said between kisses, "Well that's why we are the parents. We can change our minds when we want and they can't question it."

She sighed closing her eyes, "And if we don't stop you're going to make us parents again."

I stopped kissing and nuzzled my nose into the crock of her neck and then ran it along her jaw line, "But you're on the pill so we don't have to worry about it."

She was quite for a little while as I began kissing her neck again, "Don't forget that our room is sound proof."

"It might be sound proof but that only works if you shut the door and know when an IM is up, little bro."

I grounded before I picked my head up and looked over my shoulder to see Thalia in an Iris Message.

I hung my head and rolled off of Piper, "What do you want sis?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Well bro it's definitely not to see you shag my sister-in-law."

Piper blushed, "So what is your reason for calling?"

Thalia sighed, "I wanted to see if you guys have left yet-"

I had to interrupt, "Are you kidding me? That's the only reason you called? Man Thalia you're such a cock blocker."

Thalia shut her eyes, "Yeah thanks for that mental image bro. But no that is not the only reason I called."

"And the other reason would be…"

Thalia exhaled deeply, "I need to talk to Piper."

I started nodding and she started to look annoyed, "Alone Jace."

"Oh right, got it. I'll be in the bathroom," I said getting up awkwardly and walked to the bathroom. I had a problem to fix before we could leave.

**Piper's POV**

Once I heard the bathroom door shut I looked back at Thalia. She looked kind of scared, and I don't know why.

"Hey Thals, what's up?"

She took another deep breath before answering, "Well besides the stuff that's happening at camp, nothing much."

I looked at her face and I could tell that she wasn't telling me the truth, "And why don't I believe that?"

She smiled faintly, "See I know there was a reason I liked you, you can always tell when people are B.S.'ing you."

I smiled a bit, "So are you going to tell me the real reason you called?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I think I might be pregnant."

I could feel my eyes bulge out, "Are you sure? Have you taken a test yet? Or even talked to an Apollo camper?"

She shook her head, "No I haven't and I don't want anyone to know until I'm sure, so that's why I called you. I was wondering if you could stop on the way and pick one up."

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'll get one. I'll hurry everyone along and we'll be there in about an hour."

She looked relieved, "Thanks Piper, you have no idea how thankful I am. And don't tell Jason, I haven't even told Nico yet."

I smiled, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, plus that's what are sisters for."

**Alright that one is done and over with. I will introduce Jason and Piper's kids in the next chapter (which by the way one of them is going to be percabeth1234 and I'm still looking for two people to be the others and I need at least one boy and I don't care if the other is a boy or a girl) and they will also show up at camp next chapter.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it and within the next couple of days I'll start working on the next chapter and let me say this right now… I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE OUT!... my family is about to move and we still have a butt load of work to do so I won't be able to work on fanfic stuff hardly at all. Plus I feel like I have to say that any of my free time is going to be spent watching the Women's World Cup, like I'm doing right now while I edited this (in which I probably didn't do to great on, so don't be mean).**

**Oh yeah on more thing GO U.S.A.! Hope Solo is like my idol, she is the best goal keeper in the world and I wish I was as good as her… because if you didn't catch that I'm a goalie too.**

**But GO U.S.A.! And review….. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Everybody I'm sorry that it took me forever and a day to get this chapter finished! But I have at least one semi-good reason for not updating. When 'I had about a third of the chapter done I accidentally left it up on the computer when I went to go do something else. Well my mother decided that she wanted to get on the computer and she saw that I had a word doc open so she began to read. Turns out not only did she read the portion of this chapter that was open, she read some of the other chapters that I have in my folder on my flash drive… well let's just say when I got out of the shower and went to go sit down at the computer and possibly write some more I saw my mother reading my fanfic. I about had a heart attack right then and there. She didn't like some of the more adult things I had in the story and we had a rather awkward five sentence conversation about it. I guess after that I lost my motivation to finish the chapter. **

**But I did and now here you are reading it.**

**Oh and one more thing, I have started a new story but I have not published it yet. I will have the summery of it down at the bottom in my end A/N. It's a Thapollo story that has all of your other favorite couples as well. **

**I don't own nothin! **

**Matt's POV**

When Maddi said, _'Well that's part of your task,' _while smirking, I started to worry. Most of the time when she would say something like that her aunt Thalia, her mom, or heck, even my mom put her up to it. But I could tell in the way she said it that she came up with it all on her own, and that's what got me worried.

"So are you going to tell us what this task is?"

Annabeth smiled. "It's quite simple really. You have to find your shirt."

Travis looked confused. "I thought you all had our shirts?"

Katie rolled her eyes at her husband's denseness. "Travis, I know you have a one track minded, but I would think that being a demigod would make you a little more observant."

He scratched his head. "And what is it exactly that I was supposed to have noticed?"

Katie smiled sweetly. "That we have all been slipping in and out of the room one by one going to hide your shirts."

Holy Hades, I can't believe that none of us have even noticed.

Mom peaked out the window. "And I bet that you didn't notice that Courtney was missing either."

Conner's eyes got wide as he spun around looking for her, "Dang… and it's even worse since I'm married to her. Wow, I must be one lousy husband."

Clarisse smirked, "We'll just have to ask Courtney about that."

As if on cue, Courtney walked through the door, "What should you ask Courtney?"

Before Clarisse could say a word, Conner jumped across the room and covered her mouth. Then he used the classic charming Hermes smile before answering, "How good I am in bed."

Aunt Courtney snorted, "I know that wasn't the question Conner."

He huffed and looked down with a smirk still on his face, well that is until mom decided to bit his hand. She whipped her mouth on the back of her hand, "Serves you right. Anyways back to what we were saying earlier, now that we have all your shirts hidden, you have to find them."

Percy crossed his arms, "So it's a scavenger hunt?"

Annabeth nodded her head, "In a way yes."

Uncle Travis asked, "So do we get a hint?"

Katie smiled, "Yes Travis you do, and so you can't cheat off of each other because we hid them in different locations and gave you different clues."

I couldn't help but wonder, "So how do we get our clue?"

Maddison pointed to the table in the corner, "There's a piece of paper with your name on it sitting on the table."

Without a moment's hesitation we all darted towards the table in the corner. We all shifted through the pieces of paper trying to find ours.

Once I found mine I got out of the way quickly and opened my card.

_**The Rock**_

What in Hades is that suppose to mean?

_Ok Matt think, they have been messing with you all day this is just another one of their tricks. _Although I'm hesitant to think that Maddi had much of a part in planning any of it, considering that most of the things she said today she was told to say. _Wait that's it… she wasn't behind all of those things. She's never been one for grand gestures; she's always preferred things simple, easy, things that aren't time consuming. Ok so think simple, think Maddi… what am I doing I don't know how her brain works! I am not a girl!_

I took a deep breath and looked away from the card. Once my head was cleared I looked back at the card, thinking one thing.

_**The Rock**_

What does 'The Rock' mean? It could mean Zeus' Fist, but I highly doubt that because Maddi always says that it looked like it just fell out of Mrs. O'Leary's butt. So that's out.

There is always Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, but what would that have to do with either of us? So that's a big fat no.

Now back on track, there is a rock that people like to sit on outside the dinning pavilion, but it's always taken so we never sit on it. That's out too.

Then there's… the giant rock that we always hang out on down at the beach. Holy crap! Why didn't I think of that first? Whatever it doesn't matter; I have to get down to the beach!

I threw down the card and darted to the door. I stopped in the door way to see Travis, Conner, Dad, and Nico still there. The first three were staring at their cards with strained faces, and sadly they were in the better position. Nico was on the floor going frantic trying to find his card. Poor Nico… as for the other three, it must be a Hermes thing.

But that doesn't matter right now, I have to get to the beach.

I started to run as fast as I could down to the beach, and about half way down the beach the rock came into view and I saw a figure standing on top. I knew it was Maddison so I began push a little harder to finish that last half to the rock.

When I reached the rock I realized just how far and fast I ran, and I felt like I was going to hack up a lung or something. I put one hand on the rock while I tried to get my breathing under control. Once I got a better grasp on my breathing I looked up at the top of the rock to see Maddi leaning over the edge staring down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured that you would do that. Need some of this?" She held up a bottle full of the most refreshing looking water I have ever seen in my life.

"Oh gods yes, please," I held my hands out, motioning for her to throw it to me.

But the fates aren't that nice to me. She smiled, "You want the water you have to come and get it."

I spit then looked at the rock before I began to climb, "I better get more than that dang bottle of water once I get to the top of this stupid rock."

Since she wasn't in sight anymore I heard her call back, "Don't worry, you will!"

I smirked, "I wasn't talking about my shirt!"

"Neither was I." That's all the motivation needed to keep me climbing.

As soon as I was fully on the top of the rock I laid on my back with my eyes closed and arms out panting like a dog. Gods I was tired.

I laid there for not even a minute before I had water squirted all over my face and my chest. I have to say it felt good, but it scared the crap out of me. I bolted up only to have my shirt thrown at my face.

I took my shirt off of my face and looked up at Maddi, "What would possess you to throw my nice dry shirt on me right after you poured water all over me?"

She shrugged, "I felt like it."

I should've known.

I shook my head and stood up with my shirt in hand, "So does this mean it's over?"

She nodded before I said, "Good. I don't think any of us could take it any longer. Heck when I left the big house Nico was going crazy just trying to find his card."

Maddi gave a small smile, "That's because it's not there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Aunt Thalia said that Nico doesn't need to go on a wild goose chase right now."

I raked my hand through the back of my hair getting some of the water out of my hair, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Maddi looked a bit distracted as she stammered out, "I-I don't know, she didn't say."

I huffed, "Can I get that water now?"

**Maddi's POV**

He's messing with me, and I know it. Why else would he be running his hand through his hair with one eye squinted with the other looking down? He knows it and he's using it to his advantage-

Wait he said something... crap and here I was focusing on how hot he looks when he was running his hand through his hair. Oh good gods, the water is running down his chest- DANG IT MADDI FOCUS!

I shook my head, "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if I could get some of that water."

Gods I'm stupid. "Yeah you must be dying." Yeah he's dying over there and I'm thinking about him- oh forget it.

I took a step closer and handed him the water. He didn't waste time as he took the bottle out of my hand and chugged nearly half of the bottle.

"Gods I feel better already," he said before taking another drink.

As he was taking another drink I turned around to find a place to sit. I saw a more elevated part of the rock to my right and went to sit down. Not long after I was joined by Matt. "So what was that something extra you promised me I would get when I reached the top?"

I bit my lip, "Oh that…"

He smiled, "Yeah that."

I scooted closer to him so our shoulders were touching, "You really want to find out?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

I smiled nervously, "Ok then close your eyes."

He scrunched his face up in confusion, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be stubborn, just do it."

"Ok then," he said as he closed his eyes.

I took a deep breath and stared to lean in and touched my lips to his.

I really don't think he was expecting it but he stared to kiss back, moving his mouth in sync with mine.

As the kiss became faster and more intense I placed my right hand on his shoulder and my left on his jaw line and pulled his face closer to mine. His hands found their way down to my waist and started to pull me into his lap. My hand from his shoulder soon made its way into his hair. I felt his tongue slip across my bottom lip. I was surprised at first, but as I realized what he wanted I opened my mouth to him. Once open he started to explore my mouth. But that didn't last long. I started to rub my tongue against his, him moaning as I did. I took full advantage of him being distracted and I shoved my tongue in his mouth, which of course caused him to moan again and louder this time.

After that continued for a couple of minutes I pulled away and smiled while panting out, "I think I might want some of that water."

He smirked and handed me the bottle of water. "I wonder if it turned out this good for all of the guys."

Before I took a drink I said, "Well all but maybe Josh, 'cause he's eight. As for the parents I'm going to give you a word of advice, don't go within fifty feet of any of the parents rooms. If you catch my drift."

He shook his head like he was trying to not think about what I just said, "Though because of what you said I doubt that Nico is having as much fun right now. I bet that he is getting a talk or something."

I handed him the water, "I don't know, maybe we'll find out tonight."

**Nico's POV**** (A/N Please note that this is after Matt and all of the Hermes boys left, so it's a bit of a time laps)**

I was literally on the floor searching for my card; I can't find this thing anywhere.

"Nico, it's not there so there's no point in being on the floor searching for it." I turned around to see Thalia sitting in the middle of the couch facing me.

"What do you mean it's not here," I asked as I was getting off the ground and started walking over to her.

She gave a small smile and held up my card, "Its right here, but you don't need it since your shirt is right here." She held out my shirt for me to take as I got closer. I reached out my hand slowly and apparently too slowly for Thalia's liking, "Good gods Nico I'm not twelve. As soon as you get close I'm not going to take it back."

I snorted, "Why is it so easy? I thought this was another one of your almighty task."

She leaned back into the comfort of the sofa, "Well it is, but I have some news and I don't know how you're going to take it, and because of that I didn't want you to have to go on a wild goose hunt."

I slipped my shirt over my head and sat down next to her, "Well what do you have to tell me?"

She took a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant."

I sat back and looked over at her, "Are you sure? I mean we have had a lot of false alarms. Have you taken a test yet?"

She put her face in her hands, "Not yet. I called Piper and asked her to stop and get one on her way. They should be her in about half an hour or so." She sat back with her hands still on her face, "Nico what if it's another false alarm? Or if I really am pregnant again, what if I have another miscarriage? I don't think I can handle another one Nico." She started to softly cry, "Nico I can't take another miscarriage!"

I moved closer to her and rapped my arms around her. I whispered in her ear, "Thalia maybe we can go to Olympus and talk to Eileithyia. After all she is the Goddess of child birth, so maybe she can help us."

She sniffled as she looked up at me, "Nico do you remember when I had my first miscarriage and all I kept saying was, 'why did I ever join the hunt?' I kept trying to blame the hunt for it…"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

She looked down at the ground saying, "Well after it happened I went up to Olympus to talk to Atremis and to ask her if because I was in the hunt I couldn't have children. Well she told me that being in the hunt weakened my uterine wall so it's not as easy for a baby to survive."

I couldn't talk, I could hardly breath. Hades, the only thing I could do was sit there on the couch.

I can't believe she didn't tell me. Was it so we wouldn't give up on growing a family? Or was it because she didn't want to upset me?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She still didn't look at me, "Because I wanted to have a child Nico. Would you still have tried if I told you?"

I didn't answer because honestly I don't know what I would have done.

She finally looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I didn't think so."

I sat up so I was even with her, "Hey but we didn't stop and because of that we have Lauren. A beautiful little girl that looks so much like her mommy, and if you are pregnant I would be happy if he or she was like their amazing, smart, talented, and not to mention attractive mother."

She smiled saying, "Well we already have one child like that, now we just need one like their caring, kind, brave, talented, and devilishly handsome father." _**(A/N Ah- ha bad pun!... sorry I always say that after a pun… right on with the story)**_

I gave her a sweet lingering kiss before I said, "Well when you put it that way, I think I would like having a little mini me running around the house."

Thalia kissed my cheek, "Let's not get a head of ourselves here. We still have to wait for my stupid brother to get here before I can find out if I'm pregnant or not."

"For the love of all things good and just in this world, please tell me that Piper is driving."

Thalia smiled, "Oh don't worry, I told her that this was a number one class-A emergency. No way in Hades would she let my slow poke brother drive."

**And done! Drop a review and tell me what you think, but only if it's nice! My birthday it on the 23****rd**** so make it you present to me!**

**The summery for my new story,**

**Apollo is in a slump. Normally he would be writing at least one song a week, but one song has changed that. If he can't find the right fix fast, it could possibly end the bands days. When he finally figures out just what the song needs, he also figures out what he's been missing all these years. The right girl to share it all with. Language, some adult themes. **

Last thing... anyone a fan of the Glee Project? I love that show and I can't believe they are having all four of them in the finals! By the way... GO DAMIEN! I really want Damien to win! And besides he's hot and has an a amazing voice!


	18. Please read this, you need to know

Ok I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those people who post something that's just an author's note but I think you have a right to know that I won't be updating for what will probably be a long while.

For one I am having some major writers block on top of that a lack of motivation.

Another thing that is stopping me from writing is the computer that I normally write on is going back to where it came from. A.K.A. my mother's school. Being a teacher she can check out stuff, such as a laptop, for the summer and since school started last week it has to go back. But there will be times that she will bring the computer home and do work on it so I will have some to write.

But as soon as I get the next chapter done I will post as quickly as possible.

P.S. I have the first chapter of my new story 'I'm With the Band' done and off to my beta so it will hopefully be up within the next week or two.


	19. Chapter 18

…**.Ok so I've been silent for a while, but since you're reading this now that means that I am UPDATING!**

**I feel somewhat obligated to tell you that I got this chapter back from my beta last week, but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. My life is absolutely **_**crazy **_**right now… and if you're interested you can read more about that at the bottom.**

**Hey The-Cute-and-Kind-K.P…. does it look like I've stopped?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO, but don't I with? **

**Percy's POV**

About an hour or so after our scavenger hunt, Travis, Katie, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I were sitting on the Big House porch talking when we noticed Jason and Piper trekking down the hill.

Well, Piper was actually barreling down the hill, clutching her bag, determined not to stop for anything.

After she reached the steps, Travis looked up and said, "Hey Piper."

Piper didn't even glance at him; instead she walked right over to Thalia, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her right out of her chair and into the Big House without a word.

Travis looked at Jason, "What was that all about?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't even know. Thalia IM'ed Piper when we were getting ready to leave, then after they were done talking Piper all but threw us out the door. Was Thalia acting weird before we got here?"

Annabeth crossed her arms, "Well, she wasn't acting like herself when we were sitting with the guys, but she seemed fine after the scavenger hunt. Nico, you were with her. Did you notice anything funny?"

Nico turned pale, "I um, uh…I-I don't know. I'll go see what's going on." Nico bolted out of his seat and into the Big House.

Travis folded his arms, "What is it with people today?"

Katie put a comforting arm around his shoulder, "Travis did you ever stop to think that it might just be you?"

Travis looked over at his wife, "You know you're not helping right?"

Katie smiled, "I know, I try."

"You know we're all still here, right?" I asked.

They both leaned away from each other looking down. Travis scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well…" He trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and looked around at everyone. I noticed two certain little people never came down the hill with Jason and Piper. "Hey Jason, where are your kids?"

Jason's face turned to panic as he turned around in circles looking for his children. He stopped and put a hand in his hair, "Oh man, Piper's going to kill me! We left them in the car with the child lock on. Maybe Karen was smart enough to crawl into the front and get out."

Travis mumbled, "Yeah because we all know that Brandon sure isn't."

Jason gave him a glare, but didn't say anything to correct him. Let's just say that Brandon isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Jason shook his head, "I should probably go see-" He was interrupted by a shouting coming in the direction of Half- Blood Hill.

Everybody's heads snapped towards the hill, to see Karen with Brandon in a headlock at the top of the hill.

Jason shut his eyes, "Holy mother of Jupiter. Why is it always my kids?"

Brandon started to thrash back and forth trying to break free. But all he accomplished was knocking both him and his sister flat on their backs, sending them tumbling down the hill. Both of them landed on their backs, but when Brandon tried to get up he crumpled, groaning. Karen, seeing her brother in such a vulnerable state, pounced on him, took him by his collar lifting him off the ground, and slammed him back down.

I looked over at Jason, "Shouldn't you, I don't know, stop them?"

He gave out a deep sigh, "Yeah, I guess I should. Piper's going to kill me if Karen gives Brandon another black eye." Jason ran over to the hill, picked Karen up, and put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then he grabbed Brandon around the waist and started walking towards the Big House. When he was on the porch he set both of them down, keeping himself between the fighting pair.

"Why are you trying to kill each other this time?"

I'm not really sure what Jason expected to accomplish by asking this, but all he got was the two of them yelling at each other saying, "He/ She started it," along with, "No I didn't it was your fault," and my personal favorite, "Dad it's all your fault. You left us out there in the first place. If you weren't-"

Jason put a hand over their mouths, "Ok, forget the reason why, just don't do it again. If I catch you two fighting for the rest of the trip both of you will be grounded for a week. Am I understood?"

Brandon and Karen looked down and nodded their heads, "Good. Now Brandon, go get some nectar for your head, and Karen, go find your friends." Karen and Brandon went their separate ways as Jason smacked his forehead, "I hate playing ref."

I walked over to Jason and put a hand on his shoulder, "It comes with the territory of being a dad man."

"Yeah well-" Someone cleared their throat by the screen door. Everyone turned towards the door to see Thalia, Nico, and Piper standing in the door way. Nico had his arm around Thalia's waist while Piper stood behind them smiling. Piper slipped out from behind them with a smug little smile on her face and went up behind Jason, wrapping her arms around him with her head resting on the outside edge of his bicep.

Thalia took a deep breath, "Everybody we have an announcement to make." Nico gave her hand an incurring squeeze for her to continue. "But before we tell you anything I want you all to remember what has happened in the past, so don't get your hopes up."

Jason looked confused, "Why would we get our hopes up?"

Thalia looked over at Jason, "Well Jace, do you remember over the past few years how I've had, uh, a couple of miscarriages?"

Jason frowned, "What does that have to do with this?"

Thalia bit the side of her lip, "Well Jason, I'm reminding you of this because… I'm pregnant Jace."

Jason's breathing started to get heavy, "But that means-I thought that… what?"

Thalia moved away from Nico and over to Jason, putting her hand on his arm. "Jason, I know you worry about me but I'll be fine. I'm stronger than before; I've been working with Eileithyia and Artemis both to improve my state. I'll be ok Jace."

Jason shook his head, "You just don't understand Thalia. I hate seeing my only sister get her hopes up so high for something, then get crushed by the same thing that was bringing her such joy. I just can't stand to see that happen again." He took a shaky breath to calm himself down a bit, "Now if you all will excuse me I'm going to make sure Brandon got some nectar for his head so no further damage is done. The gods know he can't afford to lose anymore brain cells."

Without another word Jason left the porch and entered the Big House, leaving all of us speechless and somewhat confused of what we just witnessed.

It was a long moment before anyone moved, but finally Piper said, "I'll go talk to him."

Before Piper could take a step, Thalia put a hand on her arm, "No I'll go, this is my problem, my brother. It's time I face it like a man."

Nico scrunched his eyebrows together, "But you're a girl."

Thalia huffed and hit Nico's chest, "Shut up Nico, it's just a saying. And besides you just ruined the moment. But if you all will excuse me, I have to go talk to my brother." Thalia disappeared into the Big House, but not before shooting a glare in Nico's direction.

We all sat there on the porch silently challenging each other to speak first.

But after about two extremely awkward minutes Travis blurted out, "Ok does anyone else feel the thick sheet of awkwardness in the air? Or it's just me?"

I left out a breath of relief, "Good so it's not just me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at my childish antics, "Of course it's not. I feel so bad for Thalia. I mean if I had to through half of what she has in her life I'm not even sure I would've been able to make it."

Katie sighed, "Oh come on Annabeth, you're one of the strongest people I know. Plus we've all been through some hard stuff, we are demigods after all."

Annabeth gave a dry laugh, "I may look and act tough, but emotionally my life has never been stable. Thalia's life has been an emotional roller coaster since she was born; she's had to deal with crap her whole life."

I put my arm around her waist, "And she's somehow managed to get through all of those tough times, and she'll get though these. Everything will be ok."

A moment later Travis coughed and said, "Not to ruin this nice little bonding moment or anything but does anyone know where the younger kids are?"

We all shook our heads and Travis sighed, "Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to go find my kids before they get run through with a sword."

**Alright if there is anybody still out there then let me know…**

**But anyways the stuff that has been keeping me from updating… first there's soccer which has been taking over my life. Then there is school, I don't really have that much homework but what I have after getting home from a 2 and a half hour practice takes some time. When I get home I take a shower, eat dinner, get my bag ready for the next day, do homework, feed my dogs somewhere in there, and then lay in bed thinking about how much I hurt.**

**Plus I am now in love/obsessed with the **_**Hunger Games**_**! ****I have finished The Hunger Games, and I'm almost done (like 40 pages away) from finishing Catching Fire and I already have Mockingjay so I'm all set.**

**But enough about that I'm going to go make me a P.B &J while yall review!**


End file.
